


【83line】孤独的Pluto.

by dqqqq08



Category: Super Junior
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 18:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 46,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dqqqq08/pseuds/dqqqq08
Summary: 主播澈×经理特副cp：赫×海  源×声其他弟弟出没__双向暗恋  你追我逃





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 主播澈×经理特
> 
> 副cp：赫×海  
其他弟弟出没
> 
> __
> 
> AU 
> 
> OOC是我的

00

我们都是孤独的Pluto，在广阔孤独的宇宙里渴望找寻Charon。

01

“滴——”

“东海：哥！！！

东海：正洙哥！！我终于回来啦！！

东海：我好想你呀！！！

东海：赫宰说他也超级想你！

东海：见面吧！！就今天晚上！出来吃饭！！

东海：还是我们以前总是去的那家料理店！赫宰已经定好包间了，还叫了钟云哥他们！下午我去找你我们一起去！”

李东海前年被推荐出国深造学习，李赫宰舍不得和恋人长时间异地分别，所以干脆地辞掉了国内的工作、陪着李东海一起出了国，在同一个城市一起打拼。小情侣在新城市几经波折才找到了一个温馨的小房子，就那样艰难站住了脚。

李东海繁忙的学业加上李赫宰新工作上面临的压力，这两个人在随后的两年间都无暇他顾，更别提回国了，所以和朴正洙以及其他人也只能通过电话联络感情。

最近李东海顺利毕业加上李赫宰的大学同学邀请他回国发展，这两个人稍微一商量就飞快地拍板决定——回国发展。

两个崽子回国第一天，最重要的事就是去见阔别的哥哥们。

朴正洙看着聊天界面里李东海一条接着一条发出的信息，三言两语间已经将晚上的聚餐安排的明明白白。

再看看那些挂在回复框里的习惯性推辞话语，朴正洙犹豫再三，还是没能够狠下心拒绝这个许久没见的崽子的聚会要求。

无奈地笑了笑，唇边浮现了那抹浅浅的梨涡。

——李东海这个闹腾鬼啊，不达到目的势必不会罢休、就算自己推辞也不可能真的推辞掉。

而且的确也是许久未见了，也的确……想崽子们了。

朴正洙勾了勾唇。

“朴正洙：好的 我们东海啊 哥也想你呀

朴正洙：我们到时候见吧 哥下午还有点事要去见客户

朴正洙：定好的包厢号发给我吧 我可能得晚点才能到 到时候你们先吃”

“东海：哦~哥好忙啊~哥还是这么忙~

东海：那到时候我们在包厢等你啊哥！一定要早点来早点来早点来！！！”

又草草聊了几句，也劝说了正处于返乡兴头上的李东海赶快去补觉，朴正洙还是没能够问出一直盘旋在心口的那句话。

……都有谁去啊。

有……金希澈吗？

金希澈……会去吗？

不过那个人应该是会去的吧。毕竟他是宠爱纵容了李东海那么多年的人，是当年李东海外出求学都要背着人偷偷抹泪的人，更是自己这群人聚首的主要组织人。

如今李东海终于回国，组织的聚餐怎么可能没有他。

只是仿佛，不问出这一句就可以自欺欺人地安慰自己：没关系，并不一定会见到他。

就仿佛可以把过去那些年酸涩又难堪的暗恋心绪，都压在冷静自持的现我之下。

就可以假装冷静的说，没关系，有没有他都可以。

我没有关系，我也不在意。

只是心头沸腾着、翻滚着的那些复杂思绪，那些撕破自己冷静自持假象的、滚烫灼热的苦涩心事，其实都在说着同样的话——

想见他。

想知道他如今过得好不好、是不是每逢变天还会腿疼。

想知道他是不是开心了还会像乌鸦一般疯笑，难过了还是逞强闭口不言。

想知道他是不是仍旧不会照顾自己，天天日夜颠倒作息紊乱、吃饭随意又挑剔。

……

也想要知道他是不是还是把自己仅仅当做同岁朋友，无心地说着诛心的话、不含任何旖念。

也想知道自己什么时候才能真正放过自己、从这段可悲的暗恋故事中得以解脱。

02

终于神经紧绷地赶完了今天的工作，朴正洙距离约定的时间已经晚了很久。在饭店附近停好了车后，朴正洙坐在驾驶位上久久没有下车。

轻轻闭上眼睛揉了揉酸胀的太阳穴，朴正洙轻缓心绪安慰自己那颗疯狂跳动的心脏——

你可以的，正洙啊。

就像以前那样，潜藏私心克己守礼，做一个好哥哥、好朋友。

就像从来没有过那些不该出现的错误感情，也没有过自己那些自我感动的喜欢心动。

就只是去见见自己许久没有见过的那些弟弟们，见见自己刻意疏远的那个同年朋友。

只是珍重地见一见他们、从自己珍贵的崽子们身上汲取一些活力，然后再回归自己孤独的生活。

就像这些年一直以来那样。

你已经成长为了成熟的大人，必须学会时刻都带上精致的伪装。

__

跟随服务员达到了约定的包厢门口，远远就听到了透过门缝传出来的那熟悉的吵破天的聊天玩闹声。

不由自主露出一抹带着怀念的笑意，朴正洙谢过服务员，自己在门口深吸了一口气之后，推开门面对即将到来的狂风骤雨——

“哥！！！”故意坐在门口等着的李东海大喊了一声就迅速飞扑了上来搂住了朴正洙，把朴正洙撞的直往后趔趄了一下才支撑着李东海站稳。

别的弟弟见状也站了起来，蠢蠢欲动——

想要玩那套熟悉的叠罗汉游戏！

把许久未见的正洙哥压在最底下！让他感受我们这些弟弟汹涌澎湃的爱！

朴正洙笑着拍了拍压在自己身上拱来拱去的那只小老虎，感叹于他如今健壮的肌肉，一边温柔地笑着和别的弟弟打招呼。心中却浮现了一些隐秘的、细微的期待——

赫宰、钟云、童……

没有金希澈。

朴正洙在心里轻轻呼出一口气，紧绷的神经也放松，心底那些隐秘的、细微的期待也四散开来。胸腔中空荡荡的，只剩下一颗心漫无目的在无言心事中飘来飘去。

人可真是一种矛盾的生物。

想见他又害怕，没有他又失落。

__

还是紧随李东海之后的李赫宰看出了朴正洙苦苦支撑暴力撒娇状态下金刚芭比的吃力，拉了拉李东海让他从朴正洙身上下来。

“哥可终于来了，哥你再不来李东海都要去武力突破你们办公楼劫持你了。”坐在正对面的金钟云逗着李东海笑的不亦乐乎。

“哥还不是为了打扮也来晚了吗？而且哥你戴的首饰也太多了吧~”李东海还没来得及说话，反而是坐在李东海旁边的李赫宰迅速插了话，裸露着牙龈在金钟云底线上快乐蹦迪。

金钟云的笑容一秒钟就僵在脸上，那双漂亮的丹凤眼被李赫宰气的浑圆、仿佛下一秒就要起立暴走掀桌：“阿西！李赫宰你这个崽子真的是——！这么久不见你一回来就要气我我真的是——（哔哔哔哔）”

在混乱中仍旧岿然不动的神童看向刚落座的朴正洙咧了咧嘴，“哥你可终于来了，只有我们四个在这里沉默坐着怪冷清的……”

沉默？冷清？

我信了你的邪！

“就是啊哥！你来了就管管这只臭猴子！你也不在希峰也不在，这只猴子没人管皮的要上天！”金钟云愤怒地用死亡语速高声控诉着李赫宰，“小不点你别和他好了！这只臭猴子有什么好的天天就只会气人！改天哥给你介绍一个更好的男朋友！保证比臭猴子帅还比臭猴子好！”

李东海在旁边笑眯眯地撑着脸没有说话，反而是李赫宰闻言挑了挑眉，又露出了惹人生气的笑容来语言挑逗金钟云。

朴正洙进入包厢，就在四个活泼崽子这样热烈的言语夹击中无从插嘴，头昏脑胀，可是胸腔里却渐渐涌现出久违的幸福和满足。

真好，我终于又回到了我熟悉渴望的人间。

__

吃了几块神童夹来的烤肉，朴正洙微笑着听弟弟们互相之间有来有往的热闹斗嘴，许久后才状似不经意地问道：“希澈呢？希澈怎么没来？”

“哦，希澈哥今天有个约好的官方活动，推不掉，”李赫宰夹了一口烤肉吃着，“所以今天来不了。”

“希澈哥现在可是百万主播！当红炸子鸡！超级红~！我们店里的小姑娘们，每次见到希澈哥去我们店里找我都会变成尖叫鸡迷妹！”金钟云突然觉得心酸，“明明以前说是我的迷妹来着。”

“哈哈哈！哥你还会把小姑娘的商业吹捧当真吗？人家肯定都是哄你的，毕竟哥你的首饰太多了哈哈哈，”李赫宰边笑边往边上努力挪动了一些，“而且希澈哥还会出门吗？那个哥是不是又是很随意地打扮了一下就出门了？”

李赫宰突然疑惑，“哥……去你们店里的小姑娘们……眼光都不太好吧？”

金钟云没忍住愤怒踢了李赫宰的小腿一下，然后自己也没忍住笑了出来，“你们没见啊，那个哥真的是多少年都如一日……他又穿成了一根胡萝卜出门，头发乱糟糟的戴着帽子都遮不住……真难为我店里的客人们还能认出她。”

“那个哥这么多年就是仗着有颜任性。”神童童一句话作了总结。

朴正洙听着弟弟们的散漫聊天、想了想以前金希澈的那个着装习惯，也忍不住笑了出来。

__

这几个人本来就是边吃边聊着等朴正洙，后半场就没有怎么吃，只是顾着喊着闹着。朴正洙最近胃口也不怎么好，随便吃了几口就放下了筷子加入闲聊。

眼见着大家都不怎么吃了，金钟云提议干脆离开饭店去他的咖啡店二店坐一坐再聊一会。

“我就不去了，你们去吧，”朴正洙揉了揉胃，歉意地笑了笑，“我最近项目赶得很紧，明天还要继续赶进度，今天没办法陪你们到很晚。”

“我还没有和哥聊够呢！”李东海撅着嘴又搂住了朴正洙的腰，“不过，哥这么忙这么辛苦，早点回去休息也好。”

神童在旁边也带着担心开玩笑地说，“哥要注意身体啊，而且哥你现在也太瘦了、黑眼圈还这么重。毕竟哥年纪也越来越大了，要多注意保养啊。”

李东海突然一个激动站直了身体，兴奋地嚷嚷，“正洙哥！我可以做饭给你吃！这两年我学了好几样拿手菜，赫宰吃了都夸我~”

“知道啦，那就期待我们东海给我展示手艺啊~”朴正洙笑着轻轻拍了一下旁边的神童手臂，以表示被他攻击年龄的小小不满，“不过你们现在也变得啰嗦多了诶。”

“以后还有很多时候可以相见，这样的日子还有很多。”

__

和朴正洙告别后，几个人又浩浩荡荡地奔向不是很远的金钟云二店。

一进门李东海就嚷嚷着要吃冰淇淋，李赫宰皱着眉头就拦他，李东海不服输地嚷着威胁要向金希澈告发李赫宰今天晚上说他坏话，金钟云在旁边看热闹不嫌事大地拿着手机录像。

只有冷静坐在旁边的神童，悠悠地掏出了手机，发了些什么。

“叮铃——”

挂在门口的迎客风铃响了一声，一个肆意张扬的红色身影潇洒地走了进来——

“你们两个崽子要告诉我什么？”

“……怎么就你们几个？不是说特儿也在么？特儿呢？”

03

突然看到金希澈到来，除了知情的神童还算镇定，其他几个人都受到了不小的惊吓、纷纷睁大了双眼。

“告诉哥我们好想你啊！”晚上参与了diss金希澈奇怪衣品和不修边幅的李赫宰尤其心虚，求生欲爆棚地疯狂看着金希澈的眼色撒娇，“哥你今晚没来我们真的好伤心的~”

“哥！！！你怎么来了！！！”李东海打断了李赫宰还没有说完的话，又是一个飞扑挂在了金希澈身上，晃着金希澈摇来摇去地撒娇。

神童坐在桌子旁边举手邀功，“希澈哥刚才发消息问我在哪，我就告诉他了我们在这里。”又笑眯眯拍了拍自己身旁同样因为金希澈的突然到来陷入震惊的金钟云。

金钟云扣着小手茫然地看着金希澈：“正洙哥太忙了就先回去休息了。哥你那边忙完了吗？”

“嗯~那边一结束我就赶快收拾收拾出来了，要来迎接我们东海和赫宰啊。”金希澈宠溺地回搂着挂在自己身上撒娇的李东海，又带着笑意瞥了一眼在自己旁边傻笑的李赫宰，“呀！你这个崽子笑的这么开心，牙龈不冷吗？”

“哎哥说什么呢~我这不是见到哥开心的嘛~”李赫宰也在旁边不满地撒起了娇。

金希澈看着李赫宰傻气里带着点心虚的笑，也没有再多追问和计较，只是伸出了手同样揉了一把这个弟弟的脑袋。

“特儿先走了就算了，”金希澈振臂一挥，“只是你们也真是的，大好的夜晚喝什么咖啡！走！跟哥去喝酒才对！阿萨~男人们的火热夜晚！！！”

__

在不近不远的地方随意找了个酒吧，几个人就又坐了下来开始今夜第三轮。李东海和金钟云酒量不好，就坐在一边喝着饮料说着悄悄话、看另外三个酒鬼拼酒。

“真是好快啊东海，我们认识都快有小十年了吧，”金钟云感慨万千，“这次回来就不走了吧？”

李东海看着哥哥们吵闹开心地摇头晃脑，“短时间内肯定不走啦~赫宰同学邀请他一起创业，主要业务就在本城。我也签了个大——公司，只要作曲之后发给那边就行了~工作弹性很大~”

“我们这次回来之前东华哥帮我在正洙哥住的小区里租了一套房子。嘿嘿，而且那里和哥你的店离得也特别近！到时候我就可以随时去找哥你和正洙哥啦！”

李东海看着金钟云俏皮地眨了眨眼，“哥是第一个知道的哦~可千万要帮我保密~我还没有告诉正洙哥呢~”

金钟云看着这个机灵鬼的模样心疼了朴正洙三秒后，决然的点点头表示了保守这个惊喜决心。

“你多去找找独特也好，”金钟云默默看向侧着身子对着自己这边的金希澈，眼神中带着一丝微微的忧虑，“这几年我们都很少能够见到独特。”

“希澈哥也很难见到他，又或者说……希澈哥尤其难见到特哥。”

“我感觉，哥仿佛是故意让自己那么忙，来逃避和我们的聚会和见面一样。”

“我上次见特哥都是几个月前了，平日里给他发信息他还会回我，可是想要约他见面就很难。”

“我们都挺担心特哥的，但是那个哥就是好强，又倔，这你也知道。我们问他也问不出来什么，他也只是说没事、什么都是工作太忙。而且哥的心事也都不给我们说，我们也不好一直问他或者劝他。”

“这几年你和赫宰在国外，所以这些事情我们也没太给你们说，也是怕你们担心。”

“所以小不点儿，现在你们既然回来了，这就靠你了。”

金钟云看着李东海那双略带迷茫的水汪眼睛，同样俏皮地眨了眨眼、又伸手按了按他的人中。

“毕竟特哥最疼爱你们两个了。”

“哥才不是最爱我们两个呢~”李东海撑着头，笑眯眯地想。

04

朴正洙一路沉默着开着车回到了家，一开门，空荡荡的房间里只有心空寂静地趴在门口，等着自己回家。

“空呀~”朴正洙有点抱歉地走过去、从地上把心空抱在怀里，“对不起呀，哥哥回来的比平常晚了……”

在给自动喂食器添水添粮之后，朴正洙瘫坐在自己的沙发上闭着眼躺了几分钟，然后掏出了手机。

不出意料的看到了，“特别关注——”

“您的好友【钟云】发布了一组图片。”

朴正洙点开来看，网瘾少年金钟云刚才在sns发布了照片，是一组之前在饭店的自拍。朴正洙一张张地认真保存了下来。

金钟云是一个在网上小有名气的博主，加上他那两个网红咖啡店的加持，是以这组照片刚发出来就有很多迷妹赶来留言。

朴正洙突然来了兴趣，坐在那里翻了翻下面的评论，里面有好几条都在夸赞自己帅气，其中这条“xx：哇果然帅气的男孩子都会在一起玩~这个最边上的梨涡小哥哥好帅！想嫁！！”被顶到尤其的高。

朴正洙有点满意地换了一个坐姿，想起来了今天晚上金钟云因为迷妹爬墙的那副不满表情，咧开了嘴微微笑了一下。

看了一会放下手机，朴正洙去洗了一个澡，等洗完了以后又拿起手机刷新了sns首页，朴正洙就看到金钟云又发了一组图，并一瞬就被其中那个最张扬显眼红色身影夺去心神——

在自己离开后金希澈竟然赶去了！

他竟然赶去了！

可是金希澈你怎么能……

不……不行，朴正洙你不能再往下想了，不要再被自己的错觉冲昏头脑。毕竟早就和自己约定好了，不会也不能再这样下去的不是吗？哪怕再勉强、再是……自我欺骗，也不能再这样苦苦执着下去，不是吗。

……明明今天没见到他自己应该更长舒一口气才是……怎么可以因为错过而感觉遗憾呢？

不行的，不要再让那些渴求，突破长久以来终于勉强立起的牢笼。

你可以的，不可以也要可以。

勉强按下内心的种种复杂纠结情绪，朴正洙盯着照片上笑意明丽又璀璨的金希澈看了一会，最终也只是幽幽地叹了一口气，就利落地关机睡觉，也因此没有看到金钟云之前的sns下，那条有关自己的高赞评论下的最新回复——

宇宙大明星_希 回复了 xx：不行 特儿是我的

05

金希澈的这番炮弹发言，着实引起了不小的轰动，以至于金希澈甚至金钟云的sns下都有无数好奇粉丝和路人留言。很多人甚至一直往前翻阅以前的帖子，想要找到这个神秘的“特儿”的具体信息。

可是在金希澈寥寥无几的sns帖子和金钟云瀚缈如海的sns帖子中，朴正洙着实很少出现，加之金钟云发布的那组照片中朴正洙大多只露出了侧脸，使得那些好奇心重的网友抓耳挠腮也找不到更加细致的线索。

金希澈虽然自出名以来就以直率洒脱什么都敢说闻名网络，可是一直以来对自己的当下感情生活也都讳莫如深、从未有过这样肆无忌惮的公开表示。在很多人看来，金希澈这样毫无铺垫的行为着实奇怪又唐突。

金希澈的死忠粉丝更是兴奋又躁动，天天守时盯着金希澈的直播，还动不动就刷起“寻找特儿！”、“这位特欧巴在看希澈欧巴的直播吗？”这种评论，试图寻找这位被金希澈突然间公开表示占有的神秘人物。

可以说很多粉丝真实为金希澈的人生大事操碎了心。想想这个人气主播往日里只会气人的嚣张模样，竟然真的能看到金希澈出现这样反常举止的一天，粉丝是以都内心期待着金希澈是真的有情况，也期待着能有幸看到宇宙大明星的恋爱生活。

可是认真等了几日，也迟迟不见金希澈再次表态和回复疑问，直播里有关询问的弹幕还会被金希澈假装视而不见。问的太频繁了金希澈还会打嘴炮讲鬼故事的硬生生转换话题，渐渐地粉丝也意识到，金希澈是真的不会或者不想回答这个问题。

于是粉丝又陷入了新的疑云：这到底是正恋爱中不想回复还是还没追到没办法回答呢？

不成想，却是金钟云无意间从这场金希澈自己引出的神秘粉红八卦里受了益——

金希澈和金钟云是私交至亲是众所周知，加之金希澈和金钟云总是联动出没、金希澈也总被目睹在金钟云的咖啡店里现身，所以很多金希澈的粉丝和好奇路人也会打卡式驻扎在金钟云的咖啡店、试图寻找任何有关的蛛丝马迹。

金钟云失笑地看着账簿上近期明显爆炸式增长的经营业绩。

金钟云：哥，谢谢了啊~

__

其实弟弟们第二天就纷纷知道了这件不大不小的事，也纷纷浮现出了十分的八卦之心。

金希澈也非常了解弟弟们的折腾脾性，知道一定会面对很多的取笑追问，所以干脆只要是弟弟们邀的局就一个也不赴。最后还是神童受到哥哥弟弟们的委托后主动出面，把金希澈堵在了家里才得以一见。

因为李东海会被金希澈转移话题带跑偏，李赫宰对金希澈有天然的畏惧，金钟云说不过也绕不过金希澈。就只有神童最合适。

神童坐在金希澈家的沙发上，好笑地盯着房子主人假装沉着实则不安的到处走来走去，“哥别忙了，走来走去摸摸这里摸摸那里的像是要送客，难道哥你不欢迎我吗~”

金希澈扭过来看着神童，无奈又暴躁地抓了抓头发，“啊啊啊！我是真的想赶你出去！”

“诶什么嘛~哥你明知道赶不走我的~”神童眯着眼睛嘿嘿一笑，“还不快点坐过来吧~”

“哥知道我是来干啥的吧~那就快点说吧~”

“我是真想假装我不知道……”金希澈走过来，盘着腿坐在了正对着神童的地板上，苦大仇深地捂着脸。

“诶~那当然是不行的~不过哥知道的吧？哥是知道我知道哥的想法的吧~？”

金希澈害羞地低下了头，用额头用力顶着茶几，“呀……你这个崽子太聪明太有眼色了，我就觉得瞒不过你……你知道的也太多了干嘛那么会猜！”

神童了然地咧了咧嘴，有一丝丝的得意。

哑谜一样的一句话，可是两个人对这句话里所隐含的意义和指向都心知肚明。

没错，金希澈喜欢朴正洙。

是那种满心都是他的那种喜欢，可是金希澈从来都不敢说出口。大约年纪小时就已经心动，只是那时还不会分辨面对他和其他朋友时的快乐是如何的不同，等到真正发觉自己的心意时已经很晚，晚到即将要与朴正洙分开去往不同的大学。

可是不论是当初稚嫩懵懂，还是如今成熟理智，金希澈一直都知道，朴正洙于自己而言，一直都是不同的。

当然宇宙大明星也不是没想过勇敢的上。只是面对自己喜欢的人时，哪怕是宇宙大明星也不由得迟疑犹豫。再转念想到自己扭扭捏捏地暧昧试探朴正洙态度时，那人仍然如往常一般正直又坦荡的模样，金希澈也彻底失了信心、萎靡了志气，更别说告白了。

——开玩笑……万一自己一表白，那人被吓跑了、彻底躲着不见自己了可怎么办？！

于是，宇宙大明星便只能也只敢这样，在不近不远的距离，沉默守卫着自己的无上珍宝——自己的心上人。

便如饮鸩止渴，痛也甘愿。

身边的弟弟里只有神童在很早就看出了端倪，害得金希澈每次提到朴正洙或者看着朴正洙时，对神童充满打趣的眼神都只能拼命装傻装作看不懂，还要装作听不懂神童有时恶趣味一般暗藏玄机的话语。

这两个人，一个猜到了，另一个猜到了这一个人猜到了。

“可是哥也知道的吧，”神童指了指自己，“我的嘴巴可是紧的很，我谁都没有说~这也是为什么这次是我来找哥~”

“所以哥你这一次真的吓了我一大——跳，”神童拍了拍沙发，“我还以为哥决定直接公开了呢，可是后来一想不对啊，怎么完全没有听你们提过。”

微微收起玩笑的意味，神童认真地盯着金希澈，“所以，哥给我说说吧，你究竟怎么想的？”

金希澈抬起头，声音沉郁，“你这崽子别总盯着老子！”可是眼神却莫名有些飘忽，“我就是……没控制住自己、没忍住……可真是假酒害人啊……”

“而且有什么问题吗？”金希澈下一秒突然镇定下来，只有一双红彤彤的耳朵暴露了宇宙大明星焦灼的内心，“我金希澈就是这种想说什么就说什么的人！”

“好好好，”神童有些好笑地看着色厉内荏的傲娇哥哥，“那看来哥是不后悔了？”

“……后悔。”

当然后悔。

后悔在还没有表明心迹的时候就失误地把一无所知的他推向风口浪尖。

后悔醉酒后的自己情难自持。

……

最后悔没有借着这个机会，直接向朴正洙表尽自己的那些难言心事。

可是这些表明心迹的话，清醒的自己无论如何都不敢面对着朴正洙说出口。

朴正洙的心思……着实太难猜透。

所有的事情，金希澈都可以洒脱对待，唯有涉及朴正洙时，金希澈不得不前思后想谨慎又谨慎。

当事关朴正洙，金希澈一丝一毫的风险都不愿意冒。

__

可真是两个各怀心事的深情傻瓜。

06

金希澈难得这么坦诚，反而让神童不知道该说些什么，平日里同样伶牙俐齿的两个人都被这两个字堵得有些无话可说。

神童摸摸后脑勺，“诶，哥你也别误会我，我也不是非要探寻你和正洙哥之间的感情生活。我们也只是担心你们两个老年人的感情生活嘛。”

神童装作没有看到金希澈因为他所用的称呼而发射来的凶狠目光，“你们之间的事情说到底我们几个也只能给点建议，终究还是你和正洙哥两个人的想法最重要。”

神童稍微摆正了一点神色，“今天我回去以后，钟云哥他们肯定要盘问我。哥你想让我怎么对他们说？我都听哥的。”

“我也不知道啊，”金希澈又苦恼地狠狠抓了抓头发，语气无奈，“问题就在于我自己也理不清这些事。”

金希澈纠结沉思片刻，最终叹了一口气。

“就说是我喝多上头了开的……玩笑吧。”

__

“完啦？？这就完啦？？就只是个玩笑？？”金钟云难以置信地看着神童。神童丝毫不见心虚地点了点头，神情自若地又多点了两个甜点。

金钟云喊来了自己店里的店员，干脆地又另外多点了几个甜点让送过来，扭头又质疑地盯着神童。

李赫宰喝了一口特供版草莓奶昔，肯定地点了点头，“我就说嘛！我之前就说肯定就是希澈哥又开了一个玩笑而已，你们还都不相信我！竟然还这么大阵仗去问希澈哥哈哈哈，这种简单的玩笑都看不出来吗？”

神童迅速怜悯地看了一眼李赫宰——是你才看不出来呢。

金钟云仍然觉得总有哪里很不对，可是听到李赫宰和神童都这么肯定，反而有点犹豫地开始怀疑自己。

“没有什么奇怪的啦，那个哥不一直就是这种奇奇怪怪的style的吗，”神童镇定地和李赫宰抢着甜点吃，“哥是觉得还有什么问题吗？”

金钟云皱着眉头却也说不上来是觉得哪里奇怪，也只好先放下疑惑，同样加入了甜品争夺战。

李东海却在混乱中悄悄抬头，和神童交换了一个甜蜜的微笑。

07

吃瓜网友对这件八卦的热情和探索欲望很快就尽数消散，转而闻风去探寻别的社会热点。这个插曲在金希澈这一群人的生活里也暂时告一段落。

只是有唯一的一个小问题——

朴正洙其实始终对这件事情一无所知。

由于经手了死亡安排的负责项目，朴正洙在和弟弟们吃过饭的第二天，就又回归了地狱加班模式、甚至还带队去附近城市出了一趟短差。

繁忙的工作使朴正洙每天都焦头烂额，连手机都看不了几次，更遑论认真关注时事热点了，是以朴正洙巧妙地错过了这场有趣的小风波。

弟弟们也纷纷发挥着没用的默契，都没有在朴正洙那里试探或者提起。再加上后来金希澈的含糊表态，这件事情就在朴正洙完全不知情的情况下，被揭过了。

作为主人公之一，朴正洙竟然是这场小型风暴里唯一没有被波及的人。

__

终于痛苦地熬到了项目结束，朴正洙作为经理干脆地大手一挥给所有人都放了一周的小假期来进行休整，自己也打算回家昏天黑地睡个三天三夜再说。

慢慢悠悠开车回到家楼下的停车场，刚停好车朴正洙就巧遇了刚外出和朋友见面后回家的李东海。

“哥！！！”仍然是熟悉的虎扑和暴力撒娇。

“东海？？你怎么在这里？”朴正洙突然见到李东海出现在自家小区有些吃惊，询问脱口而出。

李东海笑嘻嘻地看着朴正洙，“我和赫宰在这个小区租的房子呀~”后李东海又搂着朴正洙扭了扭，“租房子都能租到一个小区~我和哥真是心有灵犀~”

朴正洙才不相信这个家伙的连篇鬼话，仍然怀疑地看着李东海。李东海顶不住哥哥的目光，撅起嘴没办法地坦白：“好吧……其实是我故意和哥租在一个小区的。”说着说着李东海又嚷了起来，“可是哥实在太忙了！！我每次去哥家敲门哥都不在！！！都没能给哥一个惊喜！！！”

朴正洙失笑，没忍住伸出手捏了捏弟弟气鼓鼓的脸颊，“好啦，我很惊喜~我前一阵是真的是很忙，这几天就可以闲下来歇一歇了。赫宰今天在家吗？一起去哥家里坐一坐怎么样？你们还可以看看空儿~”

“空儿！”听到心空李东海瞬间两眼放光，后又幸灾乐祸地笑了笑，“赫宰刚好今天出差啦明天才能回来，我们不管他！”李东海说着就拉着朴正洙快步走向了电梯，“我想吃哥做的蛋炒饭、炒年糕和拉面！”

“好~我们东海想吃什么都可以~哥都给你做~”

__

一番折腾以后，吃饱喝足的李东海瘫在沙发上抱着空儿顺毛，浑身上下都是大写的快乐满足，“哥的手艺还是那么好！赫宰知道了他没能吃上哥做的饭，超——羡慕我的！”

朴正洙一本正紧地看着李东海，“吃的这么好就干点活吧，今天碗归你洗咯~”

李东海乖巧又听话的点了点头，随即又哼唧了起来，“晚点再洗嘛~哥我今天能和你睡吗？明天我给哥做饭吃！”李东海眼睛亮晶晶地撒着娇，“我真的好想哥哦，我好久都没能和哥在一起睡了！”

朴正洙早就猜到了李东海肯定会撒娇，没感到意外地轻轻拍了拍弟弟的头，就同意了下来。

__

李东海和朴正洙从小就在一个小区一起长大，两家父母又是很亲密的好友，是以李东海也频频被父母拜托给朴正洙照看。朴正洙和李东海是这圈人里实打实认识时间最长的两个人。

李东海从小也没少和朴正洙蹭一张床一起睡，如今多年后再次同睡一张床，两个人躺在一起说起了很多小时候的趣事。朴正洙拿李东海小时候做过的三两件傻事逗他，惹得李东海疯狂蹭着撒娇、让他别再说了。

闹了一会两个人都有点累，房间里陷入短暂的寂静。

李东海突然撑起身，有点小心翼翼地看着身侧眉目沉静、闭着眼养神的朴正洙，突然提起了一个新的话题。

“哥现在还喜欢希澈哥吗？”

李东海问的这样果断又直接。

朴正洙微睁开眼，却不答话。

东海啊，哥多想回答你。可是……如今哥自己也不知道答案了。

08

什么样子算是喜欢一个人呢？

又是什么样子算是不再喜欢？

李东海提出的这个问题如果是放在十年前，朴正洙一定不会怎么犹豫就能给出肯定又明确的答复。

可是十年以后的朴正洙，已经很难清晰定义自己内心对于金希澈的感情了。

__

朴正洙初中时就在机缘下与金希澈结识，后来两个人有缘还被分在了同一个班坐了同桌。

金希澈一直是班里最耀眼的学生，长得漂亮人又有趣，还格外讲义气，自然是人人都喜欢金希澈；可是朴正洙知道自己则不同，自己只是一个普通又内向的学生。

又或者说，任何人在金希澈旁边都会变得渺小又普通。

可是金希澈和朴正洙却格外合得来，以及坐在前桌的金钟云，三个人从熟悉之后就一同玩闹撒欢。再加上和朴正洙从小一起长大的、低了他们两届的李东海在入学后认识的李赫宰申东熙，六个人就这样组建了紧密的友谊直到如今。

金希澈一直都是朴正洙最好的朋友，可是反过来，朴正洙并没有把握自己对金希澈来说也是那么重要。

金希澈是天生的万千星辰，是天生闪耀在人群中央的视线焦点。也自然而然，爽朗洒脱的金希澈，朋友圈子大的可怕。

朴正洙只是也只能是在离金希澈最近的地方，沉默地守望着金希澈。朴正洙其实并不觉得自己对金希澈来说有多么特别。

只是不知道从哪一刻开始，朴正洙对金希澈的多年友情变了质、开始逐渐生出绵密的细微情意。原来那样理所当然被淹没在金希澈的其他众多好友中，也渐渐变得令朴正洙撕心裂肺难以忍受——

贪心地想得到更多，想成为他最重要的朋友。

——想成为他最特别的人。

可是天性害羞又敏感，朴正洙无法直接表明心意，便也只能含着私心一点一点地试探金希澈，也自然做过不少现在回想起来就后悔地想撞墙的笨拙傻事。可是金希澈那样赤诚又坦荡的人，朴正洙越是小心试探，就越是心凉——

但凡是有自己这般私心的人，都一定没有办法像他那样坦荡又不含旖念。而且像他那样聪慧的人，难道是真的不明白自己小心翼翼行径后的言下之意吗？

朴正洙觉得，金希澈不仅清清楚楚，而且也已经把他的回答委婉地告诉了自己，还善良地照顾了彼此的颜面。

我不能那样不知好歹地辜负他的善意，真的，朴正洙总会这样想。那就保持现状吧，只安心做他的普通朋友。

只是太令人难过了。

满腔爱意只能苦涩封藏于心，被时间消磨。

__

“东海啊……我和希澈认识很早，可是哥真正动心时挺晚。刚喜欢上希澈的时候，哥也还小、也不怎么会藏匿自己的真心和情绪，要不是这样肯定也不会被你发现我的这些小心思。

不过无论如何，从我认识到我自己动心到如今也是很多年了。如今哥基本上已经可以很好的控制自己了。”

“可是这么多年以来，我实话说已经习惯了把他放在心里当做心理寄托和心理依靠，所以想要真正的放下他……真的很难。

哥总是告诫自己，要放下他了。可是仍然是不得要领……一次次失败，直到今天我也不敢说我已经真正放下了他。”

“你和哥认识的最久，也最了解哥，哥没必要骗你。

哥还是会梦到他。

独处时还是会想起他，看到有关于‘喜欢一个人’、‘暗恋故事’之类的话题第一个想到的，仍然是他。”

“可是如今已经越来越少了。我越来越少的梦到他，也越来越少的想起他。”

“上次忘了什么时候无意间看到有关他什么新女友的消息时，我内心也非常平静，真的，也是真的希望他可以和对方幸福。大概是长期以来的心里建设终于起了作用，内心深处只有一丝丝熟悉的怅然，更多的是我好像终于能够从中解脱的叹息。”

“我想这些都在说明，我是真的一步一步在走出来，我在一点一点放下。

可是当我又实打实见到他时、在我直视他眼睛的时候……我就又没有办法控制自己的心。

我还是会心动，还是不由自主会犯傻做蠢事。”

“可是我没有办法……面对他时，哥是真的没有办法。”

“有时候听他给我倾诉他的感情生活，可是当我有异心有私心的时候听他说这样无心的话，实在太过于诛心……

我也是人，我也有心啊！

哥没有办法……就只好逃开他。”

“我认真说，我想过再也不见他。毕竟长痛不如短痛。

可是我做不到，我自己好像也接受不了。

那就是是真的没有办法了，就只能躲着他。

说起来了也挺抱歉的，有时候钟云或者童叫我出来喝酒，可是怕会见到他我又只能推掉。理所当然地让自己忙碌起来，就可以理所当然地推掉很多来自你们的邀约……就只是挺对不起你们的。”

朴正洙抬起了一只手轻轻覆在眼睛上。

“有时换个角度想想，感觉其实他也挺无辜的。他有什么错呢，其实他只是被我喜欢上了而已。

可是我喜欢一个人、我喜欢他，我又做错了什么呢就偏要受这样的锥心之苦。”

“只能说啊……喜欢一个不属于自己的人，本身就是原罪。”

“东海，你和赫宰真的很幸运，两情相悦真的是这个世界上最罕见最难得的事情了。”

“以前喜欢希澈，说到底其实是我一个人的事情，而这么多年看下来其实只是在为难我自己。如今……我不想这样了，哥不能栽在他身上一辈子。

我想走出来、我不想喜欢他了。”

“真的很难很痛，但是我在努力。我知道再同样爱上别人也许很难，但是也许很快哥就可以努力去爱别的人了。”

心口发酸，李东海抿抿嘴，在黑夜里盯着哥哥，轻声问：“……如果希澈哥其实也是喜欢你的呢？”

朴正洙无奈地笑了笑。

“那么我很感谢他，至少那样我的青春暗恋里不全是荒唐故事。

可是，我心知这是不可能的。东海啊，自我欺骗是这个世界上最没有意义的事。

我不会也不能再赌这种必输的局了……我不能再自作多情。

爱会让一个人卑微，可是我，不能再那样下去了。

不要再失态，是我在这段可怜又可悲的暗恋故事里对我自己最后的要求。我不能变得更可怜，我至少要保护好我自己最后的尊严。

哥以后未必能遇到更好的人。他就是最好。

但是一定会有更合适的。”

李东海从来没有听过朴正洙这样轻描淡写地说这样伤心的话，言语里外还因为心思颤抖颇有些前后矛盾颠三倒四，大约真的困扰痛苦到了极致。

原本在感情中没能够好好传达彼此心意的两个人就极其容易被自己的感受所引导，也容易放大自己经受过的苦难，就仿佛误入迷宫，在里面跌跌撞撞、四面撞墙。

看着这样疲惫又脆弱的哥哥，天生强大的共情能力使李东海揪心又难过，可是一直旁观着两个哥哥的感情纠葛，李东海也清楚知道哥哥的郁郁心结不可能因为自己的三言两语就解开。

也不忍心再说些什么，李东海只能靠过去搂着哥哥，给予他无言的安慰。

__

希澈啊……

我也曾用最温柔的爱意、站在最近的距离，虚无地拥抱你。

可是往后山高水阔，你要一切珍重万事胜意……

照顾好自已。

就到这里吧。

09

一夜无话。

第二天早晨，在工作中养成的生物钟使朴正洙在休息日仍然早早醒来。在悄悄起床洗了澡又做好早饭之后，朴正洙回到卧室无情地一把掀开李东海的被子让他起床。

自由职业者李东海先生早已习惯了熬夜晚起的颠三倒四作息，这样一大早被朴正洙摧残着只能哼哼唧唧地撒娇试图赖床。可是这可不是会心软纵容他的李赫宰，从小看着李东海长大的朴正洙丝毫不为所动。

“起来吧，你都二十几岁要奔三了，还得让哥像在你十几岁时那样掀被子，”朴正洙温柔地说着冷漠的话语、拉着李东海的胳膊让他坐了起来，“哥早饭都做好了。”

李东海坐在床上迷蒙着眼发了一会呆，才摸出手机揉着头发走向了浴室。

__

李东海坐在餐桌前吃着朴正洙准备的早餐，一边偷偷观察着朴正洙。朴正洙神色看起来倒是很平静，只是轻描淡写地给这个难得的假期周计划着行程。

李东海几大口快速吃完了最后几口饭，没等朴正洙说话就主动收拾了餐桌又洗了碗，后坐在朴正洙的身边，眼睛亮亮地看着哥哥，“哥！我中午给你做咖喱吃吧！可好吃了！！赫宰都超爱吃！！”

朴正洙还以为之前李东海说要展示手艺只是心血来潮下随口一提，甚至都没有真的放在心上，倒没想到崽子是真的有良心打算给自己做饭吃。

小时候总是在自己身后嗷嗷待哺的弟弟如今成长为了这样英俊挺拔模样、还主动要求展示手艺，心下慨然之余朴正洙对李东海的厨艺还是有点怀疑。可是宝贝弟弟的心意不能辜负，朴正洙随便收拾了一下就和李东海一起出门去买菜了。

在超市两个人一边仔细挑选着食材一边漫无边际地闲聊。仗着李赫宰出差不在，李东海笑嘻嘻地给哥哥讲着他们在国外的各种趣事，朴正洙被李东海活灵活现的模仿逗的直乐，感觉自己这两天笑的比过去一个月都多。

慢慢悠悠转过一排货架时，身后突然伸出一双小手重重地拍了朴正洙一下。扭过头去一看，竟然是神童和金钟云。

李东海本来就是容易受到惊吓的敏感体质，没有防备时被这突然一拍吓了一大跳，简直往前蹦了起来。

而那两个人看起来也充满了意外相遇的惊喜。金钟云探头盯着小推车里的大包小包看了又看，充满疑惑，“我来帮童挑选狗粮没想到也能遇到你们……哥你们来超市买的什么啊？”

朴正洙淡定得多没有被怎么吓到，只是被李东海的剧烈反应和金钟云的豪迈笑声逗得想笑，“就是出来买点菜，东海说要给我秀一下他现在的厨艺。”

李东海好不容易镇定下来，拍了拍自己胸口，笑眯眯的，“时隔好久好久吃了正洙哥做的饭，我决定也要给哥展示展示我的厨艺！”

“哥可真是偏心啊！小不点儿一回来就给他做饭吃！”可是金钟云闻言明显吃了醋、就这样嚷嚷了起来，“明明一直以来我约哥出来吃饭喝酒都那么难！哥也太偏心太过分了吧！！”

神童在旁边看热闹不嫌事大，也大声给金钟云帮腔着，“就是啊~哥可真是个坏人啊~”

朴正洙哪能想到自己无意间一句话能引来崽子们这样奇奇怪怪的争风吃醋，简直头大的不行。李东海还在旁边笑嘻嘻的火上浇油，“嘻嘻~我昨天晚上还是在哥家里和哥一起睡的觉呢~早上还吃了哥专门给我做的爱心早餐~”

朴正洙看着熟悉的、眼见着又将要失控的局面，无奈抚了抚额，“之前不是没有见到你们嘛，昨天是偶然遇到了东海就叫他来家里吃饭了……今天你们也一起来我家吧，刚好我最近放假，大家可以一起聚一聚。”

金钟云闻言才消了气，兴冲冲拉着李东海神童就计划着去买更多的食材，打算好好压榨朴正洙和李东海一次。

朴正洙落在最后，无奈又头痛地看着前面兴冲冲的三个崽子，不知道这局面是怎么越闹越大，可是胸腔里跳动着的又全是温暖。

人果然还是群居性动物。

本以为自己已经习惯了孤独的独居生活，原来自己最怀念最渴望的，还是这样热闹的人间烟火。

__

最后一群人在吃播届权威人士神童的建议下买了直有七八人份的食材。朴正洙瞪大了眼睛听几个崽子信口开河胡说八道突然有些后悔，最后还是无奈地掏出了卡结账。

回到家里，三个崽子又撒欢闹了起来，只留朴正洙惆怅地思索着，最后是把哪个崽子扣下来打扫卫生才好。又捞了李东海进厨房收拾食材，朴正洙正式为准备午餐忙碌了起来。

其实李东海真正拿手的菜也不过一两个，明显是不够这么多张嘴吃的，所以朴正洙自知肯定需要自己添几个主菜。

金钟云和神童假模假样地到厨房转了一圈、假惺惺说些要帮忙的不走心话语。朴正洙无奈地皱着眉，把这两个不会做饭的人又赶回了客厅，让他们别在厨房这里碍事。

神童和金钟云满足又听话地飞快撤出厨房，神童还不忘给李东海眨眨眼发送了一个暗号。

没过几分钟，李东海就假借要给李赫宰发短信从厨房里悄悄溜了出来，和神童窃窃私语计划着什么，金钟云在旁边听的一头雾水。好不容易听明白了这两个人在说什么，金钟云又出离愤怒了。

“你们在说什么？？要帮助希峰和独特解决他们的感情问题？？我怎么不知道他们之间有什么感情问题？？可是看起来你们都知道？？

不是啊你们李赫海辣鸡小情侣有一个人知道就算是两个人都知道了，童你也知道，那为什么就只有我什么都不知道？？为什么你们要瞒着我？？？你们这些人还有良心吗？？！！”金钟云突然间知道了这样的惊天内幕，气得用死亡语速愤怒控诉着这两个人，还不忘压低分贝。

“你们在说什么？”朴正洙出来拿杯子时刚巧听到了金钟云零星的几句话，充满狐疑地看着那边交头接耳的崽子们。

李东海一僵，下一秒就面色如常、尤为熟练地瞬间推锅给自己不在场的男朋友，“没什么啊哥~是赫宰刚才又发短信气钟云哥了，钟云哥又拉着我骂赫宰呢~”

哦，是这群崽子会做的事。

朴正洙闻言不疑有他，无奈地摇了摇头，“李赫宰就没个安生！”又招了招手，朴正洙召唤着李东海就回到了厨房。

李东海往厨房走着，还不忘扭头向神童一通挤眉弄眼示意，神童计划通地比了一个明白的手势。

客厅瞬间只剩下了两个人，假装给心空顺毛的神童实在顶不住惊怒下气势全开的金钟云的死亡凝视，只好扭过头给他一一解释，“哥上次不是觉得希澈哥的那个评论和后面给我们的解释有点奇怪吗，哥就没有点什么……别的猜测？”

“你是说他们两个……？希澈哥对正洙哥……？”金钟云被这个突然间听闻的故事内幕惊得都不敢说出自己的猜测，一双丹凤眼瞪得滚圆，“我就说他们奇怪！你们还在那里拼命糊弄我！”

对金钟云这个已经无限接近事实真相的猜测，神童既没有摇头也没有点头，只是轻微挑了挑眉、给金钟云发射了一个颇有深意的眼神。

这样可不是我说谎骗希澈哥~我这可真算不上“告诉”了别人呢啊~

金钟云好不容易镇定了下来，却还是咬牙切齿的，“好吧……以前你们瞒着我的这个账，以后我再和你们三个算！现在必须告诉我你和李东海是在计划些什么！立刻！马上！”金钟云狠狠一拍神童，“可别想着再骗我！”

“哎呦~哥说什么呢什么叫计划、什么叫骗你啊~我们就是打算提供一个机会让两个老年人交流交流~”神童熟悉地哄着金钟云，“今天我找哥你陪我去买狗粮，其实也是因为东海早上告诉了我他们那个时候要去超市……其实也算是刻意的偶遇~”

“毕竟两个哥明明互相就是双箭头，可是竟然还分别都以为是单箭头，这恋爱故事也太可怜太苦涩了！我们这些做弟弟的，总要搭把手啊~”

眼见着金钟云又要因为这突然被揭露的故事暴走，神童迅速话题一转说到正事，“现在我们要叫希澈哥过来……那个哥上次评论事件结束后肯定就没联系过正洙哥，这次叫他的话他可能会因为那件事不敢来，所以……必须让哥你来叫才行。希澈哥觉得你还什么都不知道，肯定没办法说出真正的理由推脱你的，而其他的理由对哥来说都不成问题！”

“就看哥的了~”神童面色凝重又俏皮地拍了拍金钟云的肩。

刚了解了实情就突然间被这样委以重任的金钟云，就这样被无情弟弟赶鸭子上架，于是稀里糊涂地捏着电话走到了角落里联系金希澈。

__

接到金钟云死亡召唤的金希澈，实在有一点绝望。

上次那个评论事件才过去没多久，金希澈对于在一群目光灼灼的弟弟中间见朴正洙实在是心虚。可是奈何联系自己的偏偏是那个对内情“一无所知”的金钟云，整得金希澈抓耳挠腮地想蹩脚借口还是纷纷被金钟云瞬间否决。

在电话里两个人胶着了老半天，最后还是金钟云一句“正洙哥也亲手下厨”才成功俘获了金希澈。

金希澈已经有五六年没有吃过朴正洙亲手做的饭了。不知道多少次，金希澈都梦到自己像很早很早以前那样幸福地吃着正洙做的饭，而那个人就坐在对面、言笑晏晏地望着自己。

……去就去！我就不相信崽子们当着正洙的面还能吃了我不成？

金希澈咬着后槽牙恶狠狠地想。

10

正潜心收拾食材、准备好好一展身手的朴正洙一直听见自家门铃声在响，可是坐在客厅看电视的两个崽子一直大声嚷着什么也不去开门。多重噪音冲击下，朴正洙叹了口气，怀疑是不是自己因为弟弟们太能闹出现了幻听。

可是门铃声执着又持续地在响……哦，大概不是幻听。

朴正洙又叹了口气，无奈地洗了手出去开门。

打开门一看，是一直耐心按门铃可是表情逐渐暴躁的金希澈。朴正洙微微一愣，看着还算是大概收拾了一下自己、难得放弃了彩虹运动套装而是穿起了长风衣的金希澈，看他对着自己挑了挑眉，才反应了过来，镇定自若地侧身给他让开了路让他进来，心里却暗骂自己忙昏了头、竟然忘记了联系他。

无论如何，熟悉的弟弟能来的都来了，可是唯一不叫金希澈的话也就太奇怪了，简直就像是站在人群中大声喊着“我不想见金希澈”一样。

还好，不知道哪个崽子做事稳妥，替自己叫了他。

“啊~真的好久没有来正洙家里了~”金希澈强装镇定，如往常一样向朴正洙打了一个招呼，然后径直走到客厅里驾着胳膊踢了踢金钟云和神童，一脚一个，“呀……我按了半天门铃你们两个崽子为什么在客厅坐着都不来给我开门？还要等到正洙出来给我开门才行？反了天了你俩……是不是最近又欠收拾了？”

跟在后面的朴正洙听到了这久违又熟悉的金希澈做派话语有点想笑，忍俊不禁地过去拍了拍金希澈的肩，“快点收拾他们俩吧，我也觉得他俩欠收拾得很。”

说罢，朴正洙慢悠悠回到了厨房，也不管外面的两个人将会受到金大魔头什么样的折磨。

参与计划了一切却又有点担心的李东海在在厨房门口探头探脑、欲言又止地看着朴正洙，后者却面色如常地拍了拍他，“没事……”朴正洙想着一会还要多煮一锅鲜鸡汤，毕竟……那人一直都最喜欢喝了，“你别因为哥昨天给你说了点实话就小瞧哥啊。都还是要做朋友的人，哥以前也不就是这样过来的？哥藏的住。”

__

在客厅里的金希澈凝视着朴正洙进了厨房，回身又轻轻拍了一下两个崽子的头以示惩戒，就收起了手，也没有打算实施什么更进一步的折磨。

金希澈警告性地瞪了两个崽子一眼，“你们两个的皮给我收紧一点，适可而止啊！好不容易大家有时间一起吃个饭，你们可别再胡来惹到我头上啊。”

明明是为了助攻可反过来还被威胁的两个人看着凶相毕露的金希澈瑟瑟发抖、委屈地连连点头答应了下来，可是背后又交换了一个完全看戏的眼神。

——呵，也不知道是谁刚才还在电话里推三阻四的。

可是没办法，金大魔王就是金大魔王，尤其是感情生活不顺利的大魔王说的话更是要认真听。

__

朴正洙和李东海终于做好了饭又摆好了桌，另外几个人已经敲着桌子兴奋地嗷嗷待哺了。一起举了个杯子随便意思了一下，下一秒就纷纷开始打架一般开始争抢着夹菜吃。

几个唯恐天下不乱的人聚在一起吃饭就不可能会安生，鸡飞狗跳乱七八糟。也只有没有人敢惹的金希澈在这片混乱中独自宁静，满足地先从那盆屋主刻意放在自己面前的鸡汤中舀了一碗喝着。

啊~正洙煮的鸡汤~

一桌的人，看似如常笑闹着，可是各自心怀鬼胎、围绕着风暴中央心虚老实的金希澈和强装镇定的朴正洙，两两之间飞着他人看不懂的深奥眼色。

这混乱中，因为悲愤于被隐瞒、今日战斗力尤其爆表的金钟云，仗着自己一无所知的强大人设，把矛头一转对准了金希澈，“哥……你最近是不是没有人气快不行了啊？最近你迷妹都不去我店里了。”金钟云嚼着菜轻飘飘地看了一眼朴正洙，轻松把他也拉入了战局，“哥你看过希澈哥直播吗？这哥也是绝了，玩儿游戏时的疯样子和高中翘课翻墙去网吧时简直是……一！模！一！样！”

朴正洙也被勾起了回忆，嘴角带着一抹笑，“没怎么看过，哥又不打游戏看不懂那些。而且之前一直太忙了一直加班哪里有空看那些啊……”朴正洙又夹了一口李东海做的菜，“哥现在连sns都不常看，上一次我一个后辈还问我为什么他都提到我了我都不给他点赞，明明我以前一直都会赞的。唉……加班真不是人过的日子……”

一下子一桌子人除了朴正洙全都明白了，神童还悄悄给金钟云比了个大拇指以示赞赏。

本来之前的那事没人给朴正洙说也是因为都拿不准他的态度，怕自己鲁莽搅局后被记仇的金希澈收拾，所以都默契地打算等着朴正洙出来稍微表个态再看情况，但是这个表态却迟迟等不到。

还是金钟云今日这三两句话终于引出来了实情——

怪不得一直没有等到……是这个哥竟然压根不知道！

心思通透的金希澈一下子兴奋了，也不按耐自己装老实了——

正洙都不知道的话……我还怕个屁啊！

果断一拦话题，已无所畏惧的金希澈魔王本性显露无疑，“金钟云你在这里说什么屁话呢，哥是直播一哥啊一哥！你这不知道吗？那你天天网上冲浪都在看些什么啊？更何况你们店里生意不好你不找找自己的毛病却来怪我？？”

金钟云没想到因为朴正洙的两句话，自己一下子就没有了优势。看着对面金希澈的嘚瑟表情、又想起来饭前他的警告，金钟云想了又想，也没敢说出有关评论的那件事情揭他老底。

其他人也疯狂看眼色——这情况下真没人敢说，那件事情要是被捅出来……怕是要瞬间化作修罗场。

自己几人都知道金希澈的那份小心思是一回事，不过没和金希澈商量过就当面捅出来给不知情的朴正洙就是另一件事了。

金希澈怕是真的会当场发疯翻脸不认人，还没人拦得住他。

气氛有些奇怪，混乱中还是神童出面力挽狂澜，“可能是好多粉丝去钟云哥的店里就是为了看哥的日常穿着吧……毕竟哥的自由搭配也是已经上过好几次热搜了~”

“那金钟云不是更应该反思自己一下吗？去你店里的竟然都是我粉丝？”金希澈挑着眉毛无所畏惧，内心满足于自己对崽子们的强大震慑力——

我就知道，当着正洙的面这几个崽子不可能吃了我~

金钟云看着对面金希澈那副洋洋得意的模样无语得不行，可是又无话可说，只能干笑了两声以示尴尬。

11

一顿饭闹闹腾腾吃了将近两个小时，可是出差的可怜小白菜李赫宰赶紧赶慢回来还是没来得及、只能眼巴巴看哥哥们吃完的各个空盘。

一扭脸又看到了朴正洙，李赫宰抱怨的话都没来得及说两句，李东海已经一闪身从侧面扑上来搂着男朋友撒娇了。

趁着这个时候金希澈刚好在卫生间里，几个崽子们眼神一对就又开始搞事情了——李东海有了男朋友就忘了哥的撒娇闹着要回家，金钟云假装生气、举起拖鞋作势要打李赫宰，申东熙在一旁虚情假意地拉着偏架。

这样的混乱中几个崽子拉着仍然一头雾水的李赫宰飞快地溜了，李东海还不忘扭头朝房主喊着，“正洙哥！今天希澈哥最晚到又没干活，就让哥帮你收拾打扫吧！我们就先走啦！！”喊完就跑，把阻拦的话语尽数关在屋内。

出了门，几天没见的李赫海甜甜蜜蜜地搂着，还闹着喊着要去金钟云的咖啡店里蹭甜品吃。金钟云瞧着这恩爱的小情侣和神神在在的神童，一扭脸就又想起来了上次被这几个人联手糊弄的事情，没好气地拍了李赫宰一下。

还在饥饿的小白菜满头问号，“……哥，我招你惹你了？？你干嘛总拍我啊！”

“别和我说话！天天就知道瞒着我的辣鸡小情侣！”

“……？？？什么啊！哥到底在说什么啊！！”李赫宰是真的一头雾水，完全不知道金钟云在说什么，而知情人士李东海毫无愧疚地在旁边看自己那无辜弱小的男朋友帮自己背锅~

看着李赫宰这幅委屈又可怜的真实小表情，神童恍然大悟福至心灵——原来李赫宰……也是个不知情的人啊！

叹服地看了看全身而退的李东海，神童悄悄凑到金钟云耳边、低声把自己发现的秘密告诉了他。

金钟云看着这个比自己还惨的被蒙骗同志非常兴奋，又残忍地亲自参与对李赫宰的新一轮欺瞒，“我就拍你怎么了？我就是想起来你以前气我的时候了！就是想拍你！”

无力反抗，小白菜委屈地摸着胳膊向罪魁祸首之一——自己的男朋友撒娇求着安慰，一边凶狠计划着一会就去金钟云的店里把他吃破产！

__

没来得及反应，朴正洙就眼睁睁看着几个崽子一溜烟地跑了，正懊恼于没扣下他们收拾，金希澈就已经从卫生间出来了。

一出来就只剩下自己两个人。面面相觑，金希澈还是后悔了——

人果然还是要善良的活着啊……欺负了崽子，崽子们虽然不能吃了我，可是会联起手来坑我啊！！！

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！

只剩我和正洙两个人在这里要怎么办啊！！我该说点什么好？！在线等！急！

12

刚刚还热闹非凡的房间里转眼只剩下了两个各怀心事的人。面面相觑，就双双“噗嗤”一声笑了出来，金希澈笑着骂了一声这些搞事的崽子们。

可是没办法，该干的活还是要干的。

两个人凭着默契大概划分了一下工作范围，就这样开始动手收拾这片狼藉，一时间房间里寂静无声，两个人静悄悄各干各的活。

朴正洙看着那边自告奋勇去洗碗的金希澈那样笨手笨脚地洗着自己的骨瓷盘子，实在内心不安、更怕自己餐具遭殃，朴正洙走了过去接手了洗碗工作，无情把这人赶去擦桌子扫地。

以往一直十指不沾阳春水的宇宙大明星金希澈先生只能灰溜溜地听从安排，认真努力地收拾餐桌。

手上动作没停，金希澈悄悄挪了挪、站在了一抬头就能看到朴正洙洗碗背影的位置上，低头擦两下，就又忍不住抬头看那个熟悉的消瘦背影、根本无法认真搞卫生——

没办法，自己实在是太久太久太久……没有见过正洙了。

已经久到在梦里，正洙都不常出现了。

以前是怀着小心思拜托别的弟弟去约正洙却也约不出来，最近又因为自己之前的冲动发言，自己也不知该如何面对一无所知的他。

怕他着急着撇清关系，怕他轻描淡写并不以为意，更怕他从此更加避嫌、再也不见。

所以这一次能久违的见到朴正洙、还能吃到朴正洙做的饭，就像是一个执着旅人在跋涉路上做的一场难言幻梦。

金希澈只能沉默地瞧着那不远处朴正洙的背影，如此清晰心知——这片刻，这偷来一般能自由看着朴正洙的珍贵时刻，将再一次陪伴自己度过漫漫长夜，直至下次再见面。

贪婪又沉默，沉默又贪婪。

来自背后的灼灼目光如同发烫的丝线，难以忽视，朴正洙只觉得自己被这炙热牢牢套住，手也有些发抖、颤得险些没有拿住手里正在洗着的碗。

按下砰砰作响的心，同样坐立难安又强装镇定的朴正洙悄悄放慢了手里的活、支愣着耳朵努力听着身后的动静，却又恍惚之间，觉得自己和金希澈仿佛是对一起生活了几十年的老夫老夫一样——弟弟们闹腾地来做客后又热闹离开、剩下了房子的共同主人收拾着残局；没有出力料理的伴侣温顺听从了自己的安排打扫卫生，自己安心洗着堆着像小山一样高的餐具，没准收拾完以后还可以和他互相按摩一下……

这联想着实过于美好梦幻，朴正洙心里已久病成疾的疲惫老鹿，久违乱蹦了起来。

活再多总也会干完。先收拾好的金希澈毫无形象地瘫坐在沙发上撸着心空，假装看电视实则盯着朴正洙走来走去进行收尾工作。忍受不了长时间寂静的宇宙大明星绞尽脑汁，想和许久未见的心上人聊点什么，“正洙……你最近放假有打算吗？”

话一出口金希澈就有点后悔——会不会让正洙感觉我太过于探询他的生活啊！！

……可是我又好想知道。

“先好好歇歇吧，具体的还没有什么安排。”朴正洙倒是没多想什么，走到厨房拿了点心空的小零食递给了金希澈，示意他讨好一下自己的小公主，“不过我有可能会去……”

谁知朴正洙话还没说完，手机铃声突地响起，来电显示明晃晃地闪着“圭贤”两个大字。朴正洙歉意地向金希澈笑了笑示意了一下，就拿着手机走到一旁接起。

金希澈挂着商业微笑点了一下头，可是实际上对这通电话和打来这通电话的人好奇得要死。

“哥！我好想你啊~我们几个终于答辩通过要毕业啦！我和马始还有厉旭计划了一下毕业旅行，现在打算去哥的城市旅游~哥有没有什么推荐的旅游景点呀~”电话那头传来了熟悉的大型撒娇精的声音，在嘈杂背景音中朴正洙还能听到其他两个人大喊大叫试图通过电话和自己打招呼的声音。

高中毕业后，朴正洙、金希澈和金钟云分别升入不同的大学。而阴差阳错之下，朴正洙进入了校学生会并一路磕磕绊绊做到了学生会会长，也凭借着自己和蔼温柔气场和超强领导能力吸引了大批实力迷弟迷妹跟随身后。

那其中，小了两届的学弟崔始源和小了三届的金厉旭和曺圭贤，凭借着身为学生会各部门部长的便利条件，很快就和朴正洙建立了深厚情谊，也为朴正洙的大学生活增添不少混乱。

如今听到久违的弟弟撒娇，朴正洙挂上了一抹温柔笑意，“嗯~圭贤呐，好久不见啦。我们市著名景点有很多啊，哥这几天刚好有空，可以写一个具体点的攻略发给你~”

“哥竟然有空！哥最近工作不忙吗？那……那哥下午来接我们吧！！”对面的曺圭贤瞬间得寸进尺~

熟悉的弟弟们组团来本市旅游，自己又刚好有空，朴正洙断没有什么拒绝的道理，便爽快答应了下来，后又应了曺圭贤几句要求后才挂断了电话。

朴正洙回身，无奈微笑着望向金希澈，“唉……看来是真的闲不住，这不，下午马上就有安排了，要去机场接朋友。”

一直努力支楞着耳朵听朴正洙方才那番温柔应答的金希澈完全没有办法抑制内心蓬勃而起的无名酸意，只觉得心慌又有点心酸。

正洙都好久好久，没有这个温柔和气的样子和我说话了。现在这是哪里冒出来的小崽子，竟然随意就对正洙撒娇、还劳烦我们正洙去接！？

满满的醋意和危机感层层叠叠堆砌在心口，可是看着朴正洙浅浅浮现的梨涡金希澈什么话也说不出口。凝视朴正洙片刻后，金希澈默然点了点头，“嗯……那你忙吧我就先走了，记得要注意多休息。”

__

一直藏着掖着不敢表明自己心意，却忘记了正洙是多么优秀又有魅力的一个人。

我多怕你已经遇见了什么比我更好的人，怕你已经决定把曾经是由我独享的温柔悉数收回，再赠予他。

只留我一个人空后悔。

后悔太晚懂得，后悔徘徊犹豫。

后悔没有更勇敢，一些抓住你。

13

一出朴正洙家门，金希澈方才还认真伪装的理性假面就破碎殆尽，急急掏出手机就疯狂给崽子们打电话，“……你们现在在哪里？？？晚上必须出来给我喝酒！！！”

金希澈一边认真计划着要奔回家里认认真真收拾打扮自己来应战那个向正洙撒娇的不知名讨厌鬼，一边对着电话那头的弟弟们咆哮，“今天我请！但是你们必须像今天叫我出来吃饭那样！今晚必须叫上正洙！必！须！！想点什么都可以！我请客！”

“……正洙？我现在已经离开他家了！正洙接了个电话，下午要去接不知道哪个要来本市的小崽子……也可能是小崽子们……我也不知道是谁我也不认识！！”

“问题就是我也不认识！所以你们才必须把正洙也叫来！万一是什么对正洙图谋不轨的人怎么办！！！”

“就这样！挂了！叫不出来你们就等死吧！！”

把重要命令尽数交代完，金希澈啪嗒一声就挂掉了电话，根本不给弟弟们任何拒绝的机会。

可是几个弟弟骨子里都是看热闹不嫌事大的主儿，听到金希澈这番慌里慌张的通知都摩拳擦掌跃跃欲试，哪还会想着拒绝。

本着“我饭的cp必须在一起”的崇高理念，几个崽子把小脑袋都凑在一起，认真嘀咕谋划着，还不时同频点着头。

“哦~这下可就有点意思了~不过我们真的不是喜欢看热闹，我们一点都不喜欢瞧热闹！我们只是为了哥哥们心急~！”

“对！哎哎！就说是李赫宰出完差没赶上中午饭，一个劲的闹着晚上出来喝酒吧！一会了算算时间，等下午哥接到人了再联系他。”

“可以可以，到时候就给正洙哥说是李赫宰主动要请客！”

人群中懵懂跟随大众反应可是我独自迷茫的李赫宰脑门写出一排问号：“……？怎么又是我啊！怎么你们就决定了还让我请客？！而且这几天怎么就风云骤变了啊！我都错过了！你们都不给我解释一下的吗我一直都听不懂你们在说什么啊啊啊！！”

可是另外几个魔鬼哥哥，和他的亲亲男朋友完全没有在意也没有理会李赫宰的呐喊，直接话赶话就把他安排的明明白白。

李赫宰：委屈！

__

开着车开开心心地去接久别的学弟们，朴正洙摸着自己的钱包，忧愁地思索着是请这三个不会客气的崽子吃些什么才好。

刚到达机场时，朴正洙接到了被推出来撒娇的李赫宰的哭诉电话，“哥~这两天大家都和哥吃饭了，可是我一顿也没有吃上！好难过！所以晚上出来喝酒吧哥~我请客~”

听着那边委屈地哭喊着要让自己晚上出来喝酒的小盒子的控诉，朴正洙犹豫了一下，还是回绝了他，“不行啊赫宰，哥晚上已经有约了去不了啊……要不你叫上钟云他们喝吧，等哥有空了再请你喝酒~”

李赫宰听到拒绝，瞬间炸毛，“哥就是不想和我一起喝酒才会找借口的吧！哥明明就是不想和我一起喝酒！哥今天一推就不会再约我了！！我就知道！哥都不在乎我了！我生哥和东海的气了！！哄不好的那种！！！”

这几天对崽子们突如其来的争风吃醋已经习以为常的朴正洙已经不会再头疼了，熟练地安抚着对面的崽子，“不是啊赫宰，哥晚上是真的有事……今天我朋友来了。”

“哥的朋友？哥的朋友就是我的朋友嘛！哥和朋友一起来吧！”前一秒嚷嚷着哄不好的人，下一秒又开始撒娇，“哥~正洙哥~我想见哥嘛~这几天就我没和哥吃饭！”

朴正洙对这个平日里精明、可是一撒娇就傻兮兮的弟弟简直没有办法，只好妥协，“……好吧，那哥先问问吧，等我问问我朋友再回你电话~”

“嗯~哥多劝劝朋友啊~一定要来啊！”李赫宰在那边心满意足地瞬间挂掉了电话，对旁边装作不在、大气都不敢出的另外三个人得意洋洋地笑着，“搞~定~！我就知道正洙哥是不会拒绝我的！哥已经动摇了~这一动摇就稳了！”

天生冤家金钟云毫不心软，嘲笑地咧嘴看着他，“肯定是哥觉得你太可怜了才会心软啊！”

可是李赫宰才不为所动，“可怜就可怜吧，反正我有我的亲亲男朋友可以安慰我~”说罢，李赫宰就搂着李东海甜甜蜜蜜地扭到了一边，只留金钟云和神童留在原地，异口同声地骂道：“辣鸡小情侣！”

__

挂掉电话，朴正洙挠挠头，对晚上这顿饭颇为苦恼。可是还没想出个究竟，就看到了远方跑来的精力充沛的三个弟弟。

不由自主扬起了一抹温柔微笑，朴正洙也快步迎了上去，然后立马就被吵吵闹闹的弟弟们围在中间抱住。三个崽子，尤其是热情男崔始源把朴正洙勒得简直下一秒就要窒息。

朴正洙：唉，弟弟们太爱我怎么办。

终于结束了热情的寒暄，朴正洙把弟弟们领上了车，“你们下午和晚上有什么打算或者安排吗？”

金厉旭乖巧地坐着，回答温柔哥哥，“今天我们还没有什么其他安排~只打算和哥好好说说话~”

“嗯……”朴正洙斟酌着话语，“我这边的弟弟们刚才让我晚上去喝酒，听我说你们来了还让我带上你们一起去认识一下热闹热闹……你们有兴趣吗？不想去的话我就推掉陪你们。”

“嗯？哥的弟弟吗？都有谁呀？哎不对……哥就算说了是谁我也都不认识，哥还是给我们先介绍一下吧~”热情的交际男崔始源先生对此表现出了十分的兴趣，在旁边两个明显兴趣缺缺的人中间，显得格格不入。

“嗯，其实我也不知道具体都有谁去，不过左右就是那几个人。有一个神童，一对辣鸡小情侣，还有两个网红。”

听到朴正洙对弟弟们的惊人介绍，三个人都吃惊又慌张，“哈哈哈哥还认识网红吗！谁啊谁啊？”

“金钟云和金希澈……他俩好像现在还挺有名的吧？”

一直乖巧的金厉旭不能淡定了，“什么！！金钟云！！哥我是他狂粉啊他唱歌好听人也超酷！！我一直想去他咖啡店里打卡偶遇什么的啊！！！啊啊啊啊！！”

旁边的游戏中毒者曺圭贤也同时开始激动，“金希澈？！哥金希澈真的超红的！！他打游戏好厉害！！我一直都在看他的直播！”

一瞬间事态转换，变成了正经人士崔始源先生在两个激动的粉丝迷弟之间独自镇定，崔始源左顾右盼看了看身边朋友的激动模样，憋着笑，“其实我也听过他们两个人……真没想到哥竟然认识他们啊？”

“哇！真的大发！真的沾了哥的光了！去去去必须去啊！！哥要介绍我们认识一下才行！”另外两个迷弟还在兴奋中。

“哈哈，我和他们认识都太久了，也不知道他们竟然都这么红啊，我还以为你们肯定都不想去呢，”事态的发展有点出乎朴正洙的预料，“那行，你们要去的话我就给他们说一下。不过你们要有点心理准备哈，他们生活中的样子和你们想象中的样子……可能有很大不同。”

14

朴正洙先带着三个弟弟去安置了一下，再赶到约好的地点时金希澈已经到了。

认真打扮过的金希澈毫不掩饰地散发着凌冽的美，面如冠玉，穿着休闲西装一手插兜，气宇轩昂地背对着门口和熟人说话。听到了身后开门的动静，金希澈扭头，向走进来的朴正洙抬手打了一个招呼，连带着对后面进来的三个陌生弟弟点了点头，神情冷淡又孤傲。

乍一见这个模样的金希澈，朴正洙着实吃了一惊，也没料想到几个小时没见金希澈又打扮了一番。不难看出金希澈认真花时间搭配了衣服，没准还专门跑了趟美容室做了个发型，露出了引人沉溺其中的精致眉眼。

——不论再怎么不想承认，可是事实就是这样，哪怕已经认识了十几年、哪怕早就强迫自己从中抽身而出，可是只要金希澈惊鸿一瞥，朴正洙就还是会为他怦然心动。

轻易看出了朴正洙眉间的吃惊和疑惑，金希澈告别了熟人就向朴正洙和他身后的崽子走了过来。

本想随便解释一下自己的行头，可是什么“因为莫名其妙吃起了醋、为了输人不输阵要在第一个照面用气势压倒陌生崽子，而横着心收拾打扮自己”的真实理由太过于羞耻，金希澈就算是杀了自己也说不出口，只能以下午有个需要出镜的临时录播作为理由。

朴正洙恍然大悟不疑有他，领着弟弟们就跟随金希澈一同向包厢走去，可是安静跟在朴正洙身后的宇宙大明星忠实粉丝曺圭贤独自混乱又迷茫：……嗯？哥的录播不是都是随便乱穿的吗？我关注哥很久了从来没见过哥这样认真打扮啊？

__

除了神童晚上临时有事没有到场，其他的一群人算是正式见了面，朴正洙站出来给大家都介绍认识了一下。年龄相似的一群人很快就成功打成一片，又自然地分堆喝酒聊着天。

金厉旭是金钟云的迷弟，因为金钟云曾经发过的几首翻唱曲从此就深切爱上了他。来这个城市旅游也是金厉旭的强烈推荐，其中也夹杂着想去金钟云咖啡店打卡偶遇的私心，却没成想，借着朴正洙搭的桥直接误打误撞认识了本人。金厉旭乖巧地坐在金钟云旁边，腼腆羞涩地和他搭着话，金钟云笑眯眯地回答着。

另旁的金希澈则是不停瞥着坐在自己对面的曺圭贤和朴正洙，一边漫不经心地默然吃着菜。坐在曺圭贤旁边的朴正洙只当这人又情绪起伏了便也没有去触他霉头询问，哪成想金希澈心里是真的十分郁闷——

本来打算给这个不认识的小崽子一个下马威，结果这个崽子一上来就满脸兴奋，说是自己的忠实粉丝。俗话说，迎面不打笑脸人，金希澈这一个拳头打在棉花上，无语又难受，还不能说，便只能闷声喝酒。

天生的热情男崔始源则是和同龄小情侣十分投缘，很快就扎堆说起了悄悄话。

之前他因为两个好友的关系，也对金希澈和金钟云有所耳闻，但是并不怎么熟悉，只是来源于网络的刻板片面印象。本以为金钟云是那种冷峻酷盖而金希澈则是活跃健谈的人，却没成想今天一见，发现两个人的性格其实反了过来——

金希澈反而给人一种很有距离的冷漠感，不怒自威，而金钟云在和哥哥弟弟们在一起的时候反而活泼爱闹又爱笑，有点可爱。

李赫宰笑嘻嘻凑过来，小声嘀咕，“你才刚认识他们嘛，今天这两个哥哥的情绪都有点起伏，时间长了你就知道这两个哥究竟分别是什么性格的人啦。”

__

其他各方都愉快又火热地聊着，只有这边的金希澈三人隐隐处于修罗场中。

机灵鬼曺圭贤坐在朴正洙旁边习惯性地向他撒娇，可是一扭脸又总是看到自己喜欢的金希澈主播投来的灼灼目光。看着金希澈灼灼中暗藏着凶恶的眼神，人精曺圭贤有点明白了缘由，却也不躲闪也不收敛，反而更过分地向朴正洙撒娇。

早就习惯了身边崽子们花式撒娇的朴正洙没有察觉这凶恶的眼神官司，仍旧习惯性地往每个沉迷聊天喝酒的弟弟盘子里夹着烤好的肉。

当着朴正洙和这么多人的面又说不了曺圭贤什么，金希澈憋着一肚子火、黑着一张俏脸，吃醋又不能直说。哪怕在心里已经锤了对面的小崽子几百个回合，金希澈也只能挂上商业假笑，举起酒杯，“圭贤啊，看你面相你挺会喝酒的吧？和哥拼拼酒量怎么样？”

“我很想和哥比比看啊，”腹黑的小崽子仍然笑眯眯的，“可是我不敢再喝啦！正洙哥说过不喜欢总看我喝酒的~”

没被放在眼里的小崽子成功反将一军。

突然被拖下水的朴正洙对这两个人的弯弯绕绕一无所知，只是笑骂曺圭贤，“呀！你那个酒量我才不管你呢！酒鬼啊酒鬼！”好心被当作驴肝肺的朴正洙突然有点来火，“不是啊！你想想你自己原来每次都喝多少啊！不劝着点你你要是真的喝出事了怎么办？啊？”

呵……连本都没有捞回来。

金希澈听着朴正洙这藏不住亲昵的话语，看着曺圭贤咧着嘴靠在朴正洙身上耍赖撒娇，胸腔下一簇簇燃烧的心火，忽然就熄灭了。

……正洙从来不会这样劝我少喝酒，可是却又这么关心别的崽子。

烦闷慌乱之中钻到牛角尖里的宇宙大明星内心萎顿，连带着美艳眉眼也暗淡沉郁下来。

这一天可真是让人心情反复精疲力尽啊。

金希澈说不出话，只是自己郁郁坐在那里一个劲的喝闷酒。朴正洙左瞄他一眼、右偷看一下的，想开口劝劝他别喝那么多，可是又自觉劝不住，也怕因为自己三两句话让明显心情不好的金希澈更加情绪起伏，便一直犹犹豫豫着不知道该怎么开口。

对弟弟们可以坦荡地开口劝，只有对你怕你嫌我烦。

好在其他弟弟及时插入了这三人的聊天修罗场，称兄道弟地拉着就要去唱歌。内心苦闷的金希澈爽快地放下了杯子跟着就走，到那里后拿起了麦就开始鬼哭狼嚎抒发苦闷。

其他人一下子被带起了气氛嗨了起来，只有曺圭贤坐在角落里，露出了一个腹黑的资本主义假笑。

曺圭贤：我是假粉我是魔鬼哦。

15

即使前一天夜里组团闹到很晚，第二天金厉旭还是本着打卡金钟云咖啡店的热情和执念早早就把曺圭贤和崔始源折腾了起来。崔始源也暗藏着私心以很快的收拾积极响应着金厉旭的计划。曺圭贤没有办法，只好打着哈欠慢悠悠起来一起收拾出门。

三个人慢慢腾腾赶到金钟云咖啡店的时候，朴正洙已经在这里和金钟云有说有笑了。金钟云看到他们进门抬起手打了个招呼，朴正洙也笑眯眯扭头看着颇为吃惊的他们，“我就觉得厉旭今天一定会拉着你们过来，所以给钟云打了个招呼我们俩就一起过来等着你们了。”

被两个哥哥盯地轻微涨红了脸，金厉旭有点不好意思的摸了摸头。

感叹于自己终于有了一个活的忠实迷弟，金钟云见这个弟弟面对自己总是这么腼腆害羞，就主动温声邀请，“厉旭，我带你在自己店里转转怎么样？还可以带你上不经常对公众展示的顶层天台看看。”金厉旭当然兴奋地疯狂点头。

崔始源也挺有兴趣，也好像明白了李赫宰昨天给他说的那番话的含义——今天在店里，金钟云一改昨天的活泼爱闹，正经严肃又有气势。

那颗老成的心被勾地不规律乱跳，崔始源也起身、主动跟着两个人一起去转了。

只剩下曺圭贤实在兴趣缺缺，给金钟云示意了一下就坐下来陪朴正洙聊天。

“哥~我昨天就想问你来着……”曺圭贤偷吃了一口朴正洙面前的甜品，“你和希澈哥是在一起了吗？”

“嗯？你说什么？”正因为宿醉闭着眼走神的朴正洙刚巧没有听清曺圭贤的问话，下意识反问。

“我说，哥有男朋友了为什么不告诉我？”曺圭贤还以为朴正洙在害羞装傻，瞪起了虫子眼，“金希澈是我最喜欢的直播一哥诶！你们在一起这么大的消息都瞒着我吗？我不是你最爱的弟弟了吗！”

“……啊？你在说什么胡话啊，你因为昨天喝的太多了吗？”明明每个字都明白，这句话偏偏理解不了，朴正洙因为曺圭贤突然的炮弹发言着实十分惊慌，“我和希澈只是朋友啊朋友！什么什么我们就在一起了啊？！”

“诶~不是吧~哥还想瞒我吗！”看着朴正洙显而易见的惊慌，曺圭贤只觉得他在试图蒙混过关，反而更加相信自己的推断了，“你想想看！他昨天看我对你撒娇时的那个眼神，哇……简直了，我吓了一大跳！像是要杀了我一样！”

朴正洙只觉得宿醉的头更痛了，稍微揉了揉眉间让自己镇定一些，“没有吧……他哪有你说的那么凶啊。应该是你理解错了吧。”

朴正洙一直这样推辞否认，让曺圭贤也有一些动摇，“……可是他昨天看我的眼神真的好凶的！”

不甘心就这样白受昨天晚上金希澈杀人眼神的委屈，曺圭贤绞尽脑汁地想要证明自己看的没错。突然想到了什么，他兴奋地掏出了手机，“对了！哥你看这个！钟云哥账号底下的评论！我昨天关注钟云哥账号的时候翻到的！”

眼看着曺圭贤情绪逐渐激动，朴正洙也逐渐好奇他在说什么，就伸了头过去看。

“你看这个账号 @宇宙大明星_希 是他吧！这个粉丝评论里说的人是你吧！你再看他的评论说的什么！看吧！而且‘特儿’这个称呼我只听过哥的妈妈这样叫过！”曺圭贤因为自己的发现洋洋自得，“我就说我怎么会看错！希澈哥真的超凶地瞪我了！”

曺圭贤的关注点已经从“两个人是不是在一起”逐渐偏离到了“金希澈是真的很凶地瞪他了”，可是朴正洙仍然处于震惊混乱之中。

其实金希澈当面的时候很少叫他特儿，一般都是和其他的弟弟一样叫正洙。

特儿是小名，很少有人知道也更少有人叫。以前上中学的时候有一次金希澈无意间听见了妈妈这样子叫，他也跟着闹着这样子叫了一阵子，可是后来不知道什么原因突然有一天就又改口了还叫正洙。

而时隔这么多年，又一次看到金希澈这么称呼、还夹杂着这样罕见又强势的表态，显得过于亲昵又暧昧。

朴正洙哑然，可是还是习惯性装作镇定地否决了其中可能潜藏的那个隐秘含义，也不管曺圭贤相信不相信。

可是勉强假装出来的这份镇定并不能充分否决自己心里的混乱猜想，往日里一直告诫自己不要多想的一些细微小事也忽地映上心头。朴正洙脑中混乱，内心更是复杂，可是又不知道自己究竟在纠结混乱什么，东想西想之下又开始走神。

这究竟是什么意思呢？

你究竟……是什么意思呢？

朴正洙太矛盾了。想要找他彻底问个究竟，又想要克制自己不要再郁于这些纠结的事情真正放下他。

况且朴正洙想问又不敢问。怕自己又一次这样放纵自己心下震动，可是最终事实又证明是自己的一厢情愿自作多情。

那又是……何苦来。

前天晚上和李东海夜谈时，那些所说的要放下他的狠话还牢记在心间，可是又不得不承认，其中究竟有多少是自己逞能装作心狠，也只有自己最清楚。

最终朴正洙还是轻咬舌尖，警告自己不要多想，不要再心动了。

早知道今天就不来了。

潜心当个埋头沙中的鸵鸟多好。

大概是朴正洙的表情过于纠结，真实透露了内心究竟有多混乱，曺圭贤终于意识到其中存在些许不对。认真看着哥哥，曺圭贤开口劝说，“我觉得哥和希澈哥，真的需要找个机会好好谈一谈，彻彻底底谈一谈。”

__

这边两个人陷入感情疑云，另一边的三个人也是纠纠结结。

趁着金钟云去帮客人点单短暂离开，金厉旭生气地拉着崔始源窃窃私语，“说说！你今天怎么回事这么殷勤！还总盯着钟云哥！你平日也不是会喜欢看咖啡店摆设的人啊！你对我偶像是不是有什么别的心思？！”

崔始源涨红了脸又说不上话，只是深深抿了抿嘴。

远方金钟云轻描淡写地瞥了一眼背对着自己窃窃私语的两个人，然后走到后台传递了客人订单。

16

朴正洙还没想好究竟要不要和金希澈认真谈一谈、谈些什么、怎么谈，就又被最近几天的混乱饮食勾出了沉疴胃病。

近几年朴正洙的工作压力总是很大，有时候忙起来了一天也吃不了两顿饭。就这样经年累月下来胃早就被自己折腾的不行、人也越发消瘦。虽然认真就医以后朴正洙已经越发注意饮食，可是最近几天吃的复杂加上频繁喝酒，胃病来势汹汹孽力回馈，一下子就让朴正洙痛得在床上按着胃无力动弹。

躺在床上按着胃、本想等缓解了些之后再起身去买药，可是痛感像是波浪，一股接着一股迟迟也不见消退。朴正洙没有办法，只能给李东海打去了电话。

“东海啊……帮哥买个胃药吧……就是那个缓解胃绞痛的A牌子的药……是老毛病了只吃药就行了不用去医院……嗯……我就在家里呢家门密码我一会发给你……嗯拜托你了啊……”

李东海挂了电话急的不行——听电话里正洙哥说话这么有气无力的，肯定已经痛到不行了才会找自己去帮忙买药，可是自己正赶巧又在比较远的地方约见客户赶不回去。李东海灵机一动，就赶快给金希澈打了电话。

“哥你在家呢吧！！正洙哥好像胃病犯了拜托我帮他买胃药，可是我现在在见客户赶不回去，你快去给正洙哥送一下药吧！”李东海蹲在会议室的角落里小声给金希澈打电话，“我感觉正洙哥疼的挺厉害的，你尽量快一点啊！”

原本还懒懒躺在家里玩手机的金希澈闻言哪还躺得住，挂了电话赶快随便换了一身衣服就急急忙忙往朴正洙家里赶。

一身汗飞快赶到了朴正洙家，金希澈没有丝毫犹豫就按了李东海发给他的密码进了门。

一进屋金希澈径直奔卧室去看朴正洙的状况，“正洙！！怎么样疼的厉害吗？”又坐在床边上，金希澈探手擦了擦朴正洙额头上的冷汗，“我把药买来你需要吃几片？快先吃点药！”

窝在床上痛到难以动弹的朴正洙突然听到了金希澈的声音，还以为自己又一次痛得恍惚。睁开眼睛发怔地盯着眼前的男人看了几秒，看他没有消失、感受到他真真切切触碰自己额头的手才有了一丝实感，“嗯，希澈啊……这药需要吃三片……”

金希澈又站起来，扭头就风风火火地出去接水，又扶了挣扎着坐起来的朴正洙就着自己的手吃了药。

朴正洙又就着他温柔的手，无力躺了回去。

坐在床边伸出手轻轻抚了抚朴正洙的额边碎发、又帮他掖了掖被角，金希澈温柔凝视着病痛中的人安慰道：“睡吧正洙，睡一觉就好了。”

“我就在这里。”

朴正洙努力睁大双眼想要看清楚身侧的金希澈、想要和他说些什么，可是金希澈的温柔眉眼和轻柔手指实在过于能够抚慰自己，令朴正洙头脑发昏着实无力整理如今的混乱思绪。

算了……那就让我趁着生病再放纵沉溺一下吧。

我发誓就这一小下。

__

金希澈坐在床边轻轻拍着朴正洙哄他睡觉，直到看他真正睡熟后才轻轻起身到客厅，一边给饿得乱叫的心空添狗粮、一边给李东海打电话报平安。

“喂？东海啊，嗯，嗯，他应该是好一些了，”金希澈站在离卧室最远的地方小声打着电话，“我知道，我今天就在这里守着他，如果他还是不好转我就把他直接送到医院去。”

“好的哥，我都要被正洙哥吓死了！”李东海的声音透过电话传来微微失真，“你在那里照顾哥我也放心一些。”

“而且你今天哄着点正洙哥，就别逗他、让他伤心生气了……生病的人这个时候脆弱、容易难过。”

金希澈被李东海说的满头问号，“……你这么说有道理倒是有道理，可是我怎么就让他伤心难过了你倒是给我说清楚！我怕他害怕怕他反感，这么多年我就什么话都藏着掖着，一个字也不敢说……要是可以的话我都恨不得把他直接关在我家里让他天天只能看我一个人！”

“怎么没有！那天我和正洙哥聊天的时候正洙哥还给我讲你之前有女朋友的事呢！你说说正洙哥知道了能不伤心吗！”李东海小小顶着嘴、不服气地为朴正洙打抱不平。

“……你在说什么女朋友啊？谁的女朋友？”金希澈闻言愣住了。

“我哪来的女朋友啊？！我没有女朋友！！你不想想你哥我都为了正洙单身多少年了！”金希澈转念一想反应过来简直是气急败坏，“那些都是营销号捕风捉影乱传的谣言啊！一点根据都没有！！你怎么不告诉正洙都是假的啊？！啊？！”

李东海听着金希澈凶他也有点委屈，“正洙哥给我说的时候都那么难过了我怎么说啊！我能说什么啊！”委屈巴巴地抠着手指，李东海破罐破摔，“而且我那个时候也不知道哥是不是真的没有女朋友啊！”

“呀！你个臭小子给我等着！我以后再收拾你！！”又凶了李东海两句，金希澈才恶狠狠地挂掉了电话。

__

等朴正洙再次醒来时已经暮色昏沉。静静侧躺在床上、看着透过窗帘浅浅淡淡映入的夕阳黄昏，混沌又茫然。一室寂静中只能听到外面时不时传来的些许轻微动静，夹杂着几声心空的愉悦轻吠，在静悄悄的房里格外惹耳。

朴正洙感觉胃里好了很多，就慢慢撑着自己坐了起来，坐在床上听着外面动静发了会呆，才光着脚悄悄走出了卧室。站在客厅门口，映入眼帘的是背对着自己站在厨房里、笨手笨脚跟着网络视频做着什么的金希澈。

宇宙大明星光是看着背影也狼狈极了，手忙脚乱顾头不顾尾地拿着刀，左右忙活着什么。

莫名酸涩，朴正洙只好用力眨了眨眼睛、强忍住自己的那些复杂心绪。

“小心，别切到手了。”

没有防备的金希澈被朴正洙的温声提醒吓了一跳，手一抖反而差点切到自己。放下了刀赶忙扭头，金希澈紧紧盯着朴正洙，“正洙你醒啦，你好点了没……怎么没有穿鞋啊！”

金希澈赶忙从厨房里走出来，把朴正洙推去沙发上坐着，一边要进去给他拿拖鞋。离近了朴正洙才看到，金希澈身上穿的竟然是自己挂在阳台上已经洗好还没有收起来的衣服。

感受到他目光，金希澈也终于突然意识到了自己未经允许擅自穿了房主的衣服。不好意思地摸了摸自己的鼻子，金希澈暗自解释，“东海有事所以拜托我过来。但我赶来的太匆忙，衣服都湿透了……我就随便扒了一件你的衣服先换上了……”

朴正洙心潮翻涌，可是喉咙像是被哽住一样说不出任何话语、只好微笑着安静坐在沙发上，看金希澈在自己家里忙来忙去。

17

如果是放在平日，李东海明知自己想要尽量避开金希澈还让金希澈代替他过来，朴正洙会非常及其特别地想要胖揍李东海一顿。

可是眼下突然知道了之前的评论事件，朴正洙正处于十分的心烦意乱当中，反而想借这次见到金希澈试探个究竟。

那边鸡飞狗跳之后，金希澈终于做好了一锅粥，给朴正洙端了一碗已经半温的粥，金希澈垂着美艳眉眼、不敢直视朴正洙，羞愧又挫败，“我看了好多营养粥的做法，可是那些都太复杂了我一下子也学不会，我也分不清食材……就只能给你做这种最简单的白粥了，你勉强吃点吧。”

朴正洙看着眼前沮丧的金希澈，微笑着伸手接过，“没关系，能喝到宇宙大明星煮的白粥，应该是我的荣幸才对。”

金希澈彻底羞红了脸，把粥递给了朴正洙就赶快又溜回了厨房去端自己的那碗。

一时间相顾无言，两个人都沉默地低头喝着手里朴素的白粥。

__

朴正洙用余光默默看着坐在自己对面、眉目平静柔和的金希澈，内心努力压抑的疑问又翻涌起伏。

想问他。

想知道他为什么突然那样发那样暧昧的话。

朴正洙其实也明白，这个评论实际上可能什么也代表不了、其实又是自己想得太多产生了误会、也又一次是自己的自作多情，可是心底翻涌着，就是固执地想问问他。

就当是因为生病，再一次放纵自己吧。

朴正洙放下碗抬起头，清了清喉咙。看到金希澈也看向自己，朴正洙终于抛开了一贯的逃避作风，义无反顾地问出了口，“前几天圭贤和我聊天的时候，我看到了你的……评论，”看着金希澈略显迷茫的双眼，朴正洙伸出手比划了几下，“就是之前钟云发的照片下你有关我的那个评论……”

看着金希澈脸色突变，朴正洙就知道他已经明白了自己在说什么，便也没有再多言，就只是静静盯着他等他开口。

金希澈的慌张膨满胸膛——他是真的没有想到，已经这么多天过去了，朴正洙竟会在自己最松懈的时候当面问自己这个事。完全没有任何心理准备，和任何的借口托辞。

千防万防，防着自己这边的几个崽子说漏嘴，结果这边的崽子们倒是乖乖的什么都没说，转眼却是那个自己最看不顺眼的、总是向正洙撒娇的崽子捅了出去。

怎么办，怎么办……该怎么解释给他听？

朴正洙看金希澈难得慌张的模样又还是心下不忍，在心底叹了口气，打算随便说点什么缓解一下这满室的尴尬，“圭贤说……”

圭贤说，圭贤说。总是什么圭贤圭贤的。

金希澈心里记恨这个卖自己卖得彻底的崽子、还总听朴正洙把他挂在嘴边，心底又一次燃起了满心嫉妒，金希澈咬着牙，心一横就干脆自暴自弃向朴正洙就这样摊牌。

这并不是最好的时机、也完全不符合金希澈自己心中向朴正洙倾诉衷肠的那个美好构想。

可是没办法，这层纸在无防备时已经被仓促捅破了。那么金希澈，是男人就要勇敢go啊！

强迫自己不要逃避不要慌张，金希澈双手交叠，努力隐藏自己因为紧张而颤抖的双手来打气鼓劲，一边直视着朴正洙的温柔双眼。

“正洙啊。别提那些无关人士了，今天只谈你我好吗……我有一些话，很早就想对你说了。”

“正洙啊，你看看我吧。”

“之前的那句评论是真心的。我对你也是真心的。”

“这几年我一直在等，想等一个合适的时机好好向你表明我的心意。可是我却越等越没有底气，也越来越没有把握……今天这样仓促中向你说这些话，原本不在我的计划之中，我的构想里完全不是这样，可是没有办法，我不想失去你、我不想错过你，我……”

“我想让你的温柔眉眼，永远停留于我身上。想让你，只看我。”

朴正洙看着眼前那样紧张、仿佛眉目都在颤抖的金希澈，不由得感慨，原来也会有这一天，自己竟然能看到宇宙大明星如此不自信的一面。

原来真的有这种，自己早已笃定了必输，却莫名其妙赢了的局。

原来真的被李东海说中，以前的那些酸涩情事，是真的不全是自己在唱独角戏。

可是朴正洙内心，又止不住的迷茫又委屈。

一朝从单恋变成双箭头，以前在单相思中受过的苦楚辛酸，悉数浮上了心头。

可是怎么能是这个时候呢？你怎么能这个时候这样对我说这些话？

在我欣欢渴求时你在哪？在我迟疑犹豫时你在哪？在我失眠自疑时你又在哪？我在这条通往你身边的路上艰难奔波时，你从来都不在，这便也就算了。

你不过是不喜欢我，那我也没什么好怨的。

可是啊，你怎么能在我精疲力尽、已经苦涩又狼狈地转身时，突然出现在这条我跋涉了这么多年的荆棘路的尽头，坦荡冲我招手呢？

你就这么自信，相信我还会无所畏惧地回身奔向你？

你是不是忘记了，朴正洙也是人，朴正洙也会累会痛啊！

一时间心绪复杂，朴正洙无所适从、也无法面对对面放在心上在乎了这么多年的他。

深深凝视着金希澈，朴正洙轻轻扯了扯嘴角，又收敛了情绪，“我们已经认识这么多年了。实话说，你和我都已经变换了性格、也被现实打磨了棱角。”

怕盯着金希澈自己会心软，朴正洙轻轻垂下眼盯着自己交叠的手，“你和我性格都变化这么大，又怎么能确定你我喜欢的，是现在的彼此，而不是彼此记忆里的那个对方呢？”

“而且，你我做朋友可以，如果成为更亲密的关系却未必能够磨合。”

“更何况……为什么是现在呢？为什么是现在你来和我说这些话？为什么你这个时候来让我动摇？

我默默隐忍了那么多年，再苦涩也自己吞咽，就是为了哪怕不能和你在一起也仍然能和你做朋友。可是你有没有想过，如果你我因为性格不合到最后分了手，可能连普通朋友都做不了……

那么这样说来，我这些年是为了什么，才这样子自我折磨、固执隐忍的呢？”

“说来可笑，以前刚知道你在直播的时候，因为太想你，我也偷偷看过你的直播，也偷偷为你刷过礼物。可是突然有一刻，我发现，其实我和其他人也没什么不同、也只不过是你的众多爱慕者之中最为普通的一个。我没有什么不同之处。

一次次认识到这个事实……太痛了，真的太痛了。”

朴正洙的声音终于有些颤抖，也避不抬头直视他，“希澈啊、希澈啊……”

“为什么不能接受？为什么不保持现状？”

话已经说到这个程度这个地步、金希澈反而冷静了下来，不打算再退缩，也强势地不打算留给朴正洙任何退缩的余地。

金希澈上前一步走到他身边，心疼地凝视着朴正洙因为低着头而含泪的眼尾，“不是的，正洙啊……你怎么会和其他人一样，你当然有不同、你最不同！因为我也喜欢你……我爱你啊！”

“因为只保持现状我不能自由肆意地见你爱你，因为不能在早晨醒来时亲吻你侧脸，也不能在睡前把你拥入我怀中。”

“因为我无论如何，都不能满足于如今啊！”

“你的假设是我们总有一天会分开、会做不成朋友，”金希澈伸出手，握住了朴正洙冰凉的手，“可是正洙啊……为什么要那么悲观呢？为什么就认为我们一定会分开呢？”

金希澈也终于有些挫败，声音也不由得放低，“我是认真想和你在一起……我是真的想要名正言顺好好爱你。”

朴正洙早已心乱如麻，也无力认真思考，只扭过了头躲避着金希澈的灼热视线。有所好转的胃仿佛又灼痛了起来，朴正洙轻轻挣开了金希澈的手，侧着头轻声说：“……我们还是都先冷静一下吧。”

都说了这么多、可是看到朴正洙仍然纠结难过的样子金希澈也不知道再说什么好，又想到李东海的叮嘱也不好再在朴正洙生病的时候强求，便不再阻拦只能随他。

在朴正洙回身进入卧室的前一秒，金希澈又叫住了他，“今夜我就在你家客房里睡，你不舒服的话……就叫我一声。”然后眼看着朴正洙点头之后走进了卧室轻轻关上了门。

__

此夜，金希澈一直到深夜都辗转反侧，懊悔自己仓促之下表白心迹，结果却说得乱七八糟。陷入梦境的前一秒，金希澈还在认真组织措辞，计划着第二天起来了好好再哄哄朴正洙，把自己的真心话多多说给他听。

可是等到第二天一起床，金希澈再去隔壁看时，朴正洙的卧室已经空无一人，一旁一直放着朴正洙出差用行李箱的地方空荡荡的。

金希澈在静悄悄的房间里，挫败地轻轻闭上了双眼。

18

本以为朴正洙只是躲出去几天静一静，几天后金希澈才知道，这一次朴正洙躲自己躲得有多彻底——

朴正洙迅速辞掉了工作、直接出了国。

弟弟们四处找朴正洙不见，反而突然听说他辞了职，大吃一惊下只能慌里慌张来找最后和朴正洙在一起的金希澈打听消息。可是金希澈闭门不出手机关机，谁都联系不上，把弟弟们急的团团转。

最后还是神童终于联系上了朴正洙，给众人传来了消息。听说他病都没好透就出了国，下了飞机就又因为胃病复发、被送去医院输了好几天液，期间又因为其他种种原因，才迟迟联系不上。可是神童问朴正洙具体在哪里，他又死活不肯说，只是说自己平安。

然后李东海就被哥哥弟弟们联合推出来，承担艰巨任务——敲谁也联系不上的金希澈的家门。

在李东海委委屈屈敲门敲到隔壁住户快要报警时，金希澈终于大发慈悲，给李东海开了家门。

平日里再受宠，这个时候李东海也完全不敢造次、战战兢兢地进了金希澈家给他汇报朴正洙的现状。

金希澈就那样颓坐着，沉默听李东海说完，低声应了一声就进了卧室关上了门，也不管还在外面的李东海。

可李东海还是担心哥哥，努力鼓起勇气打开了金希澈的房门，进到他的房间里。看着金希澈把自己裹在被子里闭着眼睛皱着眉头，李东海蹲在哥哥的床边、拉住了他露在被子外面的手无力地安慰着，“哥，你别难过……正洙哥那么在乎你，不可能就这样一走了之的……哥可能只是需要一些时间。”

金希澈半睁开双眼，怔了一会才回神，哑声问李东海，“你说……他怎么就这么狠心呢？”

“明明也对我有意，可是又唯恐避我不及。”

李东海噙着泪，“不是的……正洙哥一定不是为了躲你才走的！”

瞧见李东海的泪水，金希澈无奈地撇了撇嘴，捏了捏哭包弟弟的手指，“别哭了，我还没哭呢你哭什么。”

看到李东海还是一个劲难过地掉泪，金希澈叹了一口气，坐起身，拉过了他粗鲁地替他抹了一把泪，“好了别哭了，看的我头疼。”

李东海还是收不住泪、委委屈屈地抽噎着，“我就是难过……哥哥们怎么办啊……怎……怎么会成这个样子呢？我们是不是帮了倒忙啊？我不该总是给你们添乱的……”

金希澈默然片刻，低声说：“不是你们的错，也不怪你，都是我……是我的错。”

怪我醒悟得太晚、开口太晚。

可是李东海看不得光芒闪耀的哥哥这样颓然，也不愿意听哥哥这样子自我怪罪，“不是的！哥别这样想！”

金希澈没有答话，只是轻轻摸了摸李东海的头，“我知道你们担心我，回去告诉他们别担心了，我只是……需要一点时间缓缓。你也别担心，快点回家吧。”

李东海点了点头，又擦了擦泪，欲言又止地看着金希澈。金希澈知道他想说什么，捏了捏他的脸，“我知道的，我不怪他。”

“他想冷静散心，我就等着他。”

“他一天不回来我等他一天。他十天不回来我就等他十天。他一年不回……无论如何，我总是要等着他的。”

“我总会等到他回到我身边。”

__

李东海临走前还是不放心，又专门叮嘱了金希澈几次让他一定记得把手机开机，否则其他人总联系不上他还是会担心。

金希澈点头答应，可是心里还是打鼓——

这是怕一开机就看到朴正洙的拒绝信息啊。

虽然嘴上说，相信总会等到朴正洙回来，金希澈还是怕看到朴正洙的残忍拒绝。

可是总还是要面对的。

金希澈一开机，就听到了“滴”的一声提示音，紧紧捂住屏幕，许久后才慢慢移开手一看，果然是朴正洙在自己关机期间发来的信息。

__

“正洙：

希澈啊 希望你能原谅我的不辞而别 也希望你这几天一切都好  
这几天没有联系你原不是我的本意 奈何胃病实在磨人 不过现在我已经好多了 不要担心

我虽然想要静一静好好想一想 却没有打算让担心我的人担心 也没有打算和你断绝联系  
我辞职也不全是因为你 原本我一直也有这个计划 只是突然决定提前实施它而已 所以你不要自责

不得不承认 那天晚上你的话对我来说太有诱惑性 我真真实实心动了  
可是这么年过来 我已经痛怕了  
我尽心维持的、你我之间的平衡这样被你一朝打破  
我真的迷茫又无所适从

可是我也不知道我究竟在迷茫些什么  
明明你我好像都对彼此有意

又再而言之 明明一开始是我去询问你  
最后却又是我逃开  
可是没有办法 我就是这样的一个好奇心重的胆小鬼  
一方面好奇你的答案 却又惧怕它给我们彼此留不下余地

希澈啊 希澈啊  
我是真的很怕 

这是我自己的郁结  
我是需要时间好好静一静 散散心 努力解开自己的心结

可是在你身边我怕我会被渴望冲昏头 更无法认真思考  
所以 暂时的离开是下下策 又着实是唯一的上上选

我必须离开

请你等我 和 请你不要等我 都是极不负责的言论  
因为我也不知道我需要多久才能走出困郁   
我也不知道我最后会如何抉择

我只希望你也可以静一静   
可以再一次认认真真思考一下你我的事情

上次那天突然之间 你也许也有一时冲动说出的话  
我都理解 真的  
所以我们都应该给自己一个反悔的机会  
我们都需要认真理智的再考虑一下

我想说的话就是这些了

要照顾好自己啊 希澈”

__

无法抑制内心的苦涩、金希澈颤抖着双手打着字——

“正洙 别说了

我知道你一时接受不了和我在一起 心也还很乱 也不敢相信我

可是那天我也许有冲动   
但是每一句话都是我实打实的真心话  
请你一定要相信我  
也要相信你自己

我知道你需要时间  
没关系  
等你什么时候想好、什么时候回来都好

在你回来之前我会好好吃饭好好睡觉 好好照顾自己  
我只求你也要好好照顾自己 别再生病了

我等你”

__

金希澈颤抖着打完字发送了出去，后将双手并合抵在前额——

其实我还有很多话想说……

可是没关系，  
我会一直在这里等你。

等你明白……  
等你回到我身边。

然后一句一句亲口说给你听。

19

朴正洙这一走，就真的走了很久。这次朴正洙打算彻底给自己放个假散散心、飞去世界各地旅游。漫无目的地想去哪里了就买了机票说走就走，有时候还会一时兴起打个短工感受当地风情。

朴正洙与众人的联系也一直没有断过，可是唯独和金希澈之间的联系很少。

朴正洙一直不太主动联系其他人，满满都是要自己一直旅游下去的架势。而金希澈是不敢总是联系他，怕他突然哪一天直接就一句拒绝和告别的话发过来，到时候连人在哪里也不知道、堵也堵不着。毕竟朴正洙当时病着也要逃开，金希澈是真的怕朴正洙就这样一逃到底。

就这样两个人维持着浅淡的联系，却可苦了一众弟弟。弟弟们对两个哥哥的现状都极为担心却又作为局外人无计可施，也对金希澈明里暗里地问过劝过，金希澈也只是低声警告谁也不要插手、也不要催促朴正洙。

“要等正洙自己愿意回来才行。”金希澈总是喝着酒，这样哑声对弟弟们说道。

崽子们都乖巧点头表示听话，扭脸就一个个排队联系朴正洙，然后把打探到的消息悄悄透露给金希澈。

金希澈就这样只靠着弟弟们的一言一语侧面了解着朴正洙的状况——

最近他好像去了法国……今天听起来他的心情好像不错……

朴正洙有时候也会悄悄上传一两张照片到自己的SNS，其中大部分只是简单的风景照，偶尔也有一两张自己静静直视镜头的自拍。

金希澈沉默凝视着照片上的朴正洙，觉得他虽看起来又瘦了一些，可是气色还好。放了一点心，金希澈也只敢默默给朴正洙点了一个赞，却在自己心里千万次问——

正洙啊……

你什么时候才会回来？

20

从朴正洙辞职走了以后，金希澈萎靡了很久，也没有直播。天天胡思乱想借酒消愁的人，着实没有什么多余的精力和心思分给游戏和娱乐。

宇宙大明星的粉丝天天私信，哭着喊着问为什么突然不直播了、究竟去哪了里，也久久得不到回复，只有金希澈自己发的最后那条“暂停直播”的通知在首页寂寞地挂着。也有些粉丝专门跑到金钟云的店里，郑重又充满希冀地拜托他转告金希澈说，粉丝都很想他。

金钟云听完粉丝的拜托，也只能苦笑。

倒不是自己不想帮忙，是自己其实也颇为无能为力。

朴正洙听完金希澈的告白就这样仓皇跑了，光自己几个在旁边看着也能察觉到这给金希澈的打击着实很大——

朴正洙还是不敢相信他、不想和他在一起。

这个认知着实令金希澈挫败到不行。

__

在酒精麻痹中荒废了很多时日，金希澈才终于振作，决定趁着心情还算不错的这天回归开个直播。

宇宙大明星终于回归直播，听闻通知的粉丝蜂拥而入，疯狂发评论发弹幕刷礼物以聊表自己的想念与寂寞。

在外旅游的朴正洙也收到了“特别关注”的提示，也悄咪咪上线看金希澈的久违直播。

许久不见，粉丝倒是惊奇地发现：宇宙大明星一改往日里的直播风格，从咋呼变得沉默。金希澈久违地开了直播也打游戏，只是撑着下巴对着电脑屏幕发呆，偶尔回复几句弹幕提问。

“最近有一些心事，没有心情直播。”金希澈撑着脑袋撇了一眼提问后轻描淡写回答道。可是粉丝再发弹幕问他具体发生了什么，他就不肯再多言，只是轻抚着在自己膝头的心空。

朴正洙在出国后其实本来把心空寄养在李赫海家里，后来被金希澈知道了，金希澈自己上门去把心空领了过来，天天好吃好喝的伺候着。

如今看金希澈直播撸狗、心空看起来还挺依赖金希澈，朴正洙放下了心，觉得女儿过得还算不错。

粉丝也注意到了这只以前从未出现过的可爱马尔济斯，瞬间又弹幕爆炸：“澈欧巴这是你养的新宠物嘛”、“呜呜呜它好可爱！！”

提到了心空金希澈又想到了它的那个主人，稍微有点开心，又有点得意，“可爱吧？这是我女儿啊~”

又是一排弹幕飘过，疯狂在刷“啊啊啊啊啊啊”。

朴正洙也心塞——

啊啊啊！你在这儿说什么呢！哪怕……那现在还是我的女儿！！

可是短暂开心之后的空虚茫然又那样汹涌，金希澈又渐渐沉默下来，好久没有说话，只是放空发呆、手上抚摸心空的动作倒是没有停止。

朴正洙想起来了弟弟们天天变着方法给自己打金希澈的小报告，心疼又心酸。

深知弟弟们为了哄自己尽早回去，大概率会故意把金希澈的现状讲成很糟糕来让自己心疼，所以朴正洙一直以来都是克制着自己、选择性地相信弟弟们的话。今日这样一看金希澈，看他虽气色还好，可是眉目暗淡又沉静、直刺得心生生作痛。

宇宙大明星原当肆意又耀眼，却为我甘愿俯身收敛一身刺芒。

__

跑了这么远走了这么久，兜兜转转。

只是越是一个人，越是冷静下来，就会发现——

原来走到哪里我都还是会一直想起你，想起与你共同经历过的那些往事。

想起你中学时握着我的手说，我觉得你很好，我们做朋友怎么样。想起你高考前握着我的手说，我相信我们都可以考上理想的学校，肯定没问题。

也想起你之前握着我的手说，我是真的想爱你。

原本我还是绕不过自己心底的那个心结，我还是放不过我自己。

可是看到你如此沮丧眉目和平静神情，我才能真的承认——

我认输了，我不嘴硬。我承认我没有办法放下你。我承认我再怎么变，我都还爱着你。

你在我心里，着实万物难及。

什么纠结都没有你重要。

曾经我迷茫没有安全感，其实都是因为我对自己没有信心……我没有把握你会一直这样在乎我。

我怕我总有一天会被你丢弃。

可是你总是握着我的手给我信心。

你总是在等我。

我还要因为我自己的胆小，再让你因为我蹉跎多少岁月？

那就这样吧。

未来即使有再多的不确定，如果是和你一起携手试着努力的话，那么我想我也愿意鼓起勇气随着你试一试，不再做那个总是逃避的胆小鬼。

朴正洙的一声轻轻叹息，消散在风里。

__

金希澈仍然正大光明又理直气壮对着直播界面发呆，放在身后充电的手机忽地“叮”地响了一下。

新信息提示音。

八成又是哪个崽子看自己直播发呆发来了嘲笑性质的信息，金希澈懒得理会，屁股都不打算挪一下。过了几分钟身后的手机又“叮”地响了一声。

还挺有勇气，还敢发两条。

金希澈终于抱着心空懒洋洋起身，思虑着该如何折磨这个可恶崽子，拿起手机一看，瞬间头脑空白愣在原地。然后下一秒，金希澈慌里慌张扑到镜头前，喊了一声有事对不起，就决绝关了直播，徒留粉丝不舍呐喊。

“您有一条信息——”

“特儿：你头发长得太长了”

“特儿：明天早上十点来机场接我吧 我陪你去把头发剪短一些 然后回家我给你煮鸡汤喝”

21

金希澈终于等到了他的飞鸟归巢。

22

我行至哪里都觉得我是孤独的，没有人能够懂我。

我站在人流中央，却仍然仿佛是没有根的浮木、没有脚的飞鸟。

我仿佛是孤独的Pluto，是孤独的冥王星，被除名于太阳系，只能在离太阳最远的地方孤独寂寞地旋转。

可是原来你是我的Charon，是我的卡戎，是一直默默陪伴在我身边、陪我度过孤寂人生的我的伴星。

你总是能够理解我、陪伴我、拥抱我、等待我，告诉我，原来我并不是孤独的。

我终究是一个贪恋温暖的人。所以就算是孤独，如果能和你一起的话，那么我大概也没有什么怨言。

更何况我从来不是为了摆脱孤独才在乎你，是因为喜欢你爱上你、把你放在心里——

我才从此不再孤独。

__

原来Pluto真的能找到他的Charon。

__END__


	2. 【番外一】澈特篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 甜饼番外

从朴正洙回来、两个人在一起之后没多久，金希澈就和他搬到了一起，过起了甜蜜的同居生活。

朴正洙换了一个相对轻松一些的工作，所以每日都有很多时间可以在家里和金希澈相处。金希澈也在夜间回归了正常直播，意气风发。

有时候金希澈直播时，朴正洙的声音也会隐隐出现，金希澈还会故意中气十足地扯着嗓子回答他，“嗯~特儿怎么啦？”

直播间里的粉丝不出意外又一次炸了。

金希澈瞟了一眼疯狂爆炸的弹幕和留言，笑得春风得意：“嗯~就是特儿在说话呀~”

粉丝因为这气人主播理直气壮的罕见模样敲出一排问号，然后又开始疯狂刷弹幕——

“表白时隔许——久终于出现了的特儿小哥哥！”、“我听见了！小哥哥嗓音好温柔我爱了！小哥哥是我的！！”、“……以前不是一直都不回应的吗？现在怎么突然出现了？？”、“帅气的特儿欧巴！和我在一起吧！！”

“啵！”

清脆的亲吻声通过收音效果极佳的话筒直播给宇宙大明星的忠实百万观众。

“不行哦~”

“我是宇宙大明星金希澈先生的哦~”

进来给金希澈喂水果吃的朴正洙，用着无比温柔的嗓音说着让粉丝无比心碎的残忍话语。

今天也是没有想到自己会这样秀恩爱的朴正洙先生呢~

__

“特儿！今天晚上叫圭崽子出来喝酒吧！妈的看我今天不好好治治他！让他第一次见我就那样气我！！”金希澈站在沙发上，雄心壮志地握起了拳头。

“怎么突然要喝酒？你们俩身体都不好，就别总喝酒了。”在厨房背对着金希澈刷碗的朴正洙，头都没有回。

“不行！！我必须喝倒他！让他知道我的厉害！！”金希澈急急跳下沙发，跑到朴正洙身后紧紧搂住他的腰，“他那次还故意在你旁边撒娇！！明明知道我看不顺心还故意表示亲昵的疯狂气我！我真的好气哦！！忍不下这口气嗷！！”

“你怎么回事啊……你还会被他骗到吗？他明显喜欢的是别人，只是作为一个弟弟在对我撒娇而已啊~”朴正洙被逗笑了，轻轻拍了拍搂在自己腰上的金希澈的手，温柔抚慰他。

“那也不行！！”金希澈蹭在朴正洙的肩上扭来扭去，“我不管！！”

金希澈同时又有些好奇于这个奇怪的对别人隐藏的情意看得非常透彻的朴正洙，“那你……以前的时候那么多年……为什么看……看不出来我对你的情意啊……”金希澈把自己埋在朴正洙肩头，声音闷闷，扭捏又直白地终于把这个长久以来的疑惑问了出口，“……那时我都那么明显了。”

“你明显吗……”朴正洙被金希澈的头发扎得有些痒，轻微扭了扭头，“我也不知道……可能以前的时候一直控制着自己不要多想吧……而且鬼知道你那个时候见到我时的‘扭捏、羞涩又被动’是什么意思……我那个时候只以为你唯独不想和我相处，一和我独处就浑身不自在……”终于洗完了碗的朴正洙拿起了手边的毛巾，随意擦了擦手上的水，拖着身后的金希澈就径直往客厅走。

“你对我这么特殊你都没发现吗？！”金希澈不撒手，亦步亦趋跟着。

“没发现哦，就觉得你这个人不喜欢我竟然还表现的这么明显，我委屈我难过我也不喜欢你了。”眉目平静的朴正洙艰难地拖着大尾巴挪到沙发上坐下。

可是金希澈已经心疼到听不下去了，“好了好了，对不起啊正洙，是我不该提。唉……那个时候我怕你知道就跑、怕你会躲着我，我就没敢给你说。结果这么多年你反而换了个方法误会我……”金希澈把朴正洙按到自己怀里，摸了摸他的头。

朴正洙挣过他在自己头上作乱的手，又抬手拧了拧男朋友那张皱起的精致面庞：“我没有怪你呀。这些年我不是也伤过你的心吗。”

“就当爱情里的人都是当局者迷的悲伤傻瓜吧。”

可是最后两个人还是把曺圭贤约了出来，合伙灌醉，好好地给金希澈出了一口恶气。

今天也是护短又偏心的朴正洙先生~

__

在和朴正洙在一起之后，金希澈开始光明正大又理直气壮地把“特儿”挂在嘴边。

某天两个人依偎在一起看电视时，朴正洙突然想起了这件事，侧过头疑惑地看着金希澈，“对了，一直都忘了问你，你怎么又开始叫我‘特儿’不叫我‘正洙’了？”

“我们都在一起了，我当然要叫你小名啊。”金希澈捏了捏朴正洙的小手、眼睛一瞬都没有从电视上移开，“我喜欢叫你小名的。”

朴正洙支起膝，干脆撑着头看他，“说起来了我记得你以前初中的时候，还闹着这样子叫了我一阵子结果又突然改口，所以我一直都以为你不喜欢。”

“怎么会！我超——喜欢的！”金希澈把朴正洙又拉回自己怀里紧紧搂好，随后撇了撇嘴，“可是那一阵子我这样子叫你，然后好多人就知道你小名了。有的小子也学着这样叫你，那我就很不爽啊……超——不爽！你的小名只有我能叫！！但是这些话又没办法说出口，所以我就先改口了……当然有的人跟着我也改口了。”

偷偷看了一眼自己怀里乖巧听着的男朋友，“我情愿自己不叫，也不愿意听别人这样叫你。”

“嗯？没听过别人这样叫我啊，不只有你这样闹着叫吗？”朴正洙皱起眉头，努力回忆着当年。

金希澈还是没个正形，挠了挠肚皮，“你当然没有听过啊，因为敢叫的人都被我揍到改口了~”

“金希澈你真的好幼稚噢。”朴正洙也是服了，瞥了一眼板着脸装正经的男人，“你这样虽然没说出来，可是和说出口有什么区别吗？”

金希澈闻言立马蹭在男朋友颈窝疯狂撒娇，把心空急的直吠，“不行啦我不管！！正洙是我的！特儿也是我的！！特儿只有我能叫！！！”

朴正洙笑出梨涡、抬手温柔地顺了顺自己身上这只大型犬的头发，“可是……我妈妈也这样叫我诶，你要和她也谈谈吗？”

“哎呀~妈妈会理解我、不会怪我的啦~”大型犬翘起尾巴洋洋自得。

朴正洙好笑地看着趴在自己肩上的这自恋臭屁的人，心想——

当然啦，因为我也不舍得怪你啊。

__

两个人同居后不久，朴正洙又犯了一次胃病。

这次病情不重，却也把金希澈心疼得跑来跑去，又是搂着给揉胃，又是煮粥给他喝。

“说真的……那一次你来我家给我送药的时候，我还以为我又疼出幻觉了。”喝完金希澈在自己指导下煮出来的营养粥，朴正洙闭着眼舒服地窝在男朋友怀里蹭了蹭。

金希澈沉默良久，“为什么是……又出现幻觉了呢？”

朴正洙闭着双眼语气轻松，“以前有时候胃疼的厉害了出现错觉、当然梦里也梦见，你来照顾我。后来等我清醒过来以后，才发现原来不是的啊。”

金希澈不知道此时该说些什么好，只觉得内心沉重。

两个相互爱慕的人，因为太在乎彼此，反而犹豫着互相蹉跎了这么多年。貌似两个人都没有错，可是彼此受过的苦却都是实打实经历过的。

金希澈内心还是埋怨自己，手上给朴正洙揉胃的动作也渐渐停下，“就是因为这个……你那次看到我才会愣住？”

“是啊……”朴正洙又往金希澈怀中深处拱了拱、又拉过了他的手让他接着给自己揉胃，“所以你以后要好好照顾我呀~”

朴正洙隐隐在撒娇。

在和金希澈过上了同居生活后，朴正洙的性子放开了很多，也活泼了很多，很会撒娇会发小脾气，偶尔早上被闹起来了还会有小小的起床气，也不再是以前那个无论怎么样都仿佛不会动怒的温柔又疏离的人。

金希澈当然发现了朴正洙的这个小小变化，心里美滋滋的，心甘情愿这样宠着朴正洙、和他一起闹。

可这次金希澈只觉得酸涩得心都在颤，许久后才低头轻轻亲吻他发旋。

“好。”

__

甜蜜的同居生活开始后，金希澈和朴正洙两个人一直只停留在亲亲抱抱的阶段，许久也没有推进到更加亲密的下一步。

金希澈会天天冒出来好多句情话撩朴正洙，却会在亲吻时羞红了脸。

正当青年血气方刚，当然也不是没有反应，但是金希澈太羞涩也太珍惜，便也不太敢向朴正洙提出下一步。

因为光谈恋爱金希澈就真的很开心。

朴正洙这才相信，原来金希澈是真的像他说的那样，唯独在面对自己的时候像个十几岁的纯情少年。

他是真的真的很爱惜自己。

看清这一点的朴正洙就彻底放开了手脚，经常会皮那么一下，撩完就跑。金希澈总是被他那样主动又火热的行径撩得脸红心跳手脚都不知道放到哪里。

最后还是朴正洙主动邀请。

某次和金希澈在卧室用投影仪看电影时，小酌几杯的朴正洙一个翻身，利落地跨坐在金希澈身上，俯下身主动索吻，又在他耳边低声轻笑。

“抱住我。”

羞涩的情欲玫瑰终于在此夜盛放。

事后，因为开了荤的金希澈食髓知味不知疲倦而感到非常疲惫的朴正洙，窝在金希澈怀里，凑上去温温柔柔吻了一下爱人的脸颊，“一直没有告诉你，谢谢你愿意紧紧拉住我。谢谢你愿意等我。”

金希澈满足地把他往自己怀里又拢了拢，又给他压了压被子，“不是啊，是我才要谢谢你。谢谢你还愿意爱我、还愿意回到我身边。”

__

有时候李赫宰和李东海两个也会来串门。

两个崽子一进门就总是死死赖在朴正洙身上撒娇，然后就会被发射着死亡凝视的金希澈一手一个冷漠拎下来。

“干嘛啊哥！这么小气？抱一下都不行？”小情侣俩个不满地抱怨。

金希澈才不理他俩，舒舒服服坐到朴正洙身边把他拢到自己怀里。

“不行。”

“哥真的好冷漠噢！”两个崽子持续在线抱怨。

“可算终于可以光明正大名正言顺地宣示主权了！”金希澈咬牙切齿，“早知道我就早告白、早点拒绝你们这些讨厌鬼向我们特儿撒娇了！”

“哥你说什么呢！我们现在不是你的亲亲弟弟而是讨厌鬼了？！”两个讨厌鬼不满地转换目标、一脸坏笑着又飞扑到金希澈身上撒娇。

“啊——特儿！救命！救救我！”在强人锁男中苦苦支撑的金希澈努力伸出手求救，“……我要被李赫海勒死了！”

朴正洙则趁乱抽身而出，笑着看三个小学生打闹。听见男朋友呼唤朴正洙也只是装作没听到，温柔摸了摸身边乖巧心空的脑袋，“空儿啊，想吃零食吗？阿爸马上就给你拿~”朴正洙慢悠悠走向厨房。

拿完零食回身看到金希澈还是被两个崽子搂着，目光灼灼委屈巴巴地望着自己。看着自己男朋友如此受到折磨还是心下不忍，朴正洙轻咳一声，“好了，你们两个也是，抱一下就行了快点放开希澈。你们两个想抱人就互相抱去，别抱……”

“呦~别抱什么？”耳聪目明的两个崽子坏笑着起哄。

“别抱我的人~”朴正洙挑挑眉，也笑眯眯地回望，丝毫不心虚，反而是金希澈闻言羞红了脸。

“哇！哥真的被希澈哥带坏了！怎么脸皮越来越厚了！”两个弟弟为温柔哥哥这副少见模样所震惊。

朴正洙一本正经，“没错，都是希澈的错。”

金希澈委委屈屈——

明明特儿比我还老司机，我才是纯情男！不过没关系，一家之主要主动承担所有责任、被误会也不解释！

金希澈握拳，努力这样给自己打气。

后来李俩讨厌鬼又叫上了撒娇精曺圭贤和热情男崔始源，一起来势汹汹来抢朴正洙、把他搂在正中间不撒手，任凭金希澈在旁边如何气得咬牙切齿彪脏话也拉不开。

宇宙大明星实力表演，如何在线暴躁骂人。

朴正洙：弟弟们太喜欢和男朋友争宠怎么办？

__END__


	3. 【番外二】源声篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 马云爱情~

崔始源从来没想过自己有朝一日会这样深深喜欢上这个是自己朋友偶像的网络红人。

一直以来金厉旭那么喜欢金钟云，所以连带着自己对他也有所耳闻，但是因为兴趣所限崔始源从来没有费心去深入了解过，也基本没有关注过他。

一直就那样正经又刻板地生活，崔始源从没有想到——

自己竟然会在朴正洙牵头的局上，在第一眼瞧见金钟云时，就那样钟情了。

在怦然心动的那一刻，崔始源是那样深深地感慨，幸好自己以前没有如何关注他。

倘若自己以金厉旭那样看偶像的角度看他，自己定会克己守礼、也就未必会生出这种思及就怦然心动的情感。可是自己又很清楚，自己对他想要的，偏就是这样热烈的喜欢和爱慕，而不是单纯作为粉丝、从一开始就选择了一个注定不能站在他身边的身份。

着实是如此俗套的一见钟情戏码，可是只有放在自己身上，世人才知遇见那个特别的人、会如何的怦然心动。

那个他像是一抹自由空旷的云，飘荡到自己的心里从此盘坚固踞。他又像是一阵摧枯拉朽的急风，彻底刮倒了自己耸立的心墙——

爱情来的太快，多少有些令人无所适从。

可是自己愿意努力适应这种陌生爱意带来的心动。

__

也许是自己不自觉投去的眼神太为热切，金钟云领着金厉旭参观咖啡店时故意和崔始源对上了眼神、有些明白地挑了挑眉又勾了勾唇边。

崔始源感到有些窘迫——

这样被一见钟情的那个人一眼看破胸中所含的隐秘暧昧心思，着实有些尴尬。 

可是正年轻的、陷入爱情的男子收不住自己眼神中的爱慕，大概也没有什么好奇怪的吧。

自己只是喜欢他，又不是犯了什么错。

这样的眼神官司当然也还是被金厉旭发现。金厉旭很生气，拉着崔始源避开金钟云，径直质问，为什么今天这样奇怪又反常、是不是对他的偶像起了别的心思。

崔始源涨红了脸不知如何作答，只是抿了抿唇。可是沉默片刻后，崔始源又压低了声音，强势反问为什么不可以。

事态一转，又变成了金厉旭被堵到说不出话。

也是，金厉旭只是像喜欢偶像一样喜欢他，当然和自己不一样。

__

退缩从来不是崔始源的风格，自己这种热情男当然要积极表达心中的好感和爱意。

崔始源就借着一切机会积极去见金钟云、也寻各种借口约他吃饭。酷盖金钟云总是答应得很爽快，所以两个人很快就变得熟络又亲密。可是一旦涉及到有关感情方面的话题，金钟云就又变得游离，只是戏谑地叫着小朋友、一边轻而易举地转移开话题。

这样多了，崔始源也感到挫败又苦恼，也发觉在这个问题上金钟云其实一直在逃避着回答自己。

其实自己看年龄也并不比他小几岁，可是如果他牢牢拿捏着这个年龄差异来拒绝自己的话，自己也的确没有办法——年龄差又改变不了。

陷入窘境的崔始源还没有就感情这件事和金钟云磨出结果，就突然听其他人说，朴正洙辞职出了国。

听闻这个消息时，崔始源和金钟云两个人正一起在咖啡店里闲聊，金钟云吃惊下赶忙向金希澈打听、却怎么也联系不上他。后来两个人才辗转听说，仿佛是金希澈把朴正洙逼得太紧了他才会跑。

听说了两个哥哥的那些纠结情事、又想起了金希澈那样光芒耀眼的人也会露出的无奈苦涩模样，崔始源也不得不再一次思虑自己与金钟云之间的事——

如果他还是没有那个意向的话，那自己也还是……算了吧。

爱是两个人的事，强求不得，只有自己一个人痴痴有意无用。如果自己太过、再把这个哥逼走，那么自己就……连见也见不到他了。

那就先这样吧，崔始源这样告诉自己。他不接受自己，自己就作为朋友、作为弟弟的守着他。等着有朝那么一日，也许他就会看到自己的全部真心，也会接受自己的情意。

而在这之前，自己要学会知足，学会满足于当下。只是能够见到他，自己也就满足了。

崔始源深深凝视着金钟云，声音喑哑，“哥以后……也不要躲着我了。我们只做朋友也好，我会努力做一个克己守礼的好弟弟。”

金钟云扣着手指沉默片刻，最终也只是轻声开口催促他——

“……你该走了。”

__

两个人的关系就这样不咸不淡的维持了下去。

崔始源在这边找了工作留了下来。有时候会约同龄人李赫宰和李东海一起出去玩，也时不时会大大方方去金钟云店里蹭吃蹭喝。

家里人知道崔始源在这里工作，也知道他有认识的朋友可以互相照顾，所以还算放心。只有一直和崔始源极为亲密的亲妹妹才知道哥哥之所以会跑到这个城市工作，都是因为这边有哥哥喜欢的人。妹妹对这个让哥哥倾心到如此的人着实充满了好奇，可是撒娇问哥哥时哥哥也只肯说他喜欢的人在这里经营咖啡店、别的什么都不肯再说。

时日久了，一直都充满好奇的妹妹终于寻到了机会，悄悄来到了这个城市旅游，还在日程的最后一天打算见见哥哥当面打探完再回家。

听闻妹妹来到本城崔始源也充满了惊喜，可听到妹妹想见见自己喜欢的人，崔始源又陷入了苦恼——自己和金钟云又没有在一起，自己该怎么约他见妹妹？自己又以什么身份邀请他？

仅仅是因为自己的妹妹来了就邀请朋友见面，无论怎么想都感觉着实奇怪，也怕这样太过唐突会吓到金钟云，崔始源思虑后打算还是带妹妹先去金钟云的店里吃点甜点并且大概交代一下究竟，见面耶还是等到以后有机会再说。

没想到和妹妹点完单坐下后没一会，之前没在店里的金钟云黑着一张俏脸来了店里。

金钟云站在后台、黑着脸却又强撑笑意。崔始源自然一眼就看出了他很生气、不禁有点担心，于是给妹妹说了一声后，崔始源就走了过去低声询问，“哥怎么这么生气？是发生了什么事情吗？”

金钟云盯着他半响，才咬紧了后槽牙、带着点阴阳怪气开口，“我没事！你还是快点去陪那位吧，别在这里和我磨叽！”

崔始源被这咬牙切齿的一句话忽地点醒、福至心灵恍然大悟——

原来，你并不是对我无意的无心人啊。

胸腔中盈满喜悦，崔始源一把握住金钟云的手就往妹妹那边走，内心又恍惚于他的手真的好小、也可以被自己这样珍而重之地包在掌心。

金钟云挣扎了两下没抽出手，气得想狠狠捶崔始源。可是这样大庭广众下，加之还在自己店里，动作又不能过于明显，金钟云暗自挣扎时已经被崔始源拉到了桌前，便也只能努力镇定下来、装作冷静理智毫不在意。

妹妹从这紧紧拉着的手中早已看透了一切，却也不开口，只是充满了戏谑地盯着两个人。

崔始源顶不住两边的视线，只好第一个开口：“刚才没来得及介绍，现在介绍一下，这是我妹妹、我的亲妹妹。这是金钟云，是……”

崔始源小小地犹豫了一下，一瞬不知道应该怎么介绍金钟云——说是朋友吧又不甘心，可是说是……男朋友吧，又不行，毕竟金钟云之前一直都还没有正式答应自己。

崔始源正迟疑间，金钟云主动顶了出来，主动开口自我介绍：“我是他的男朋友。”然后金钟云侧过脸，狠狠瞪了一眼崔始源——

千想万想，却怎么也没有想到，原来竟然是这种情况！自己竟然因为误会闹出了这么大的笑话！

可是金钟云既然选择迈出了这一步，便也不打算再逃避退缩，冲着妹妹礼貌地笑了一下，金钟云就走到了台后，打算去给她再拿点甜点。

崔始源突然被眼刀斜瞪有些委屈，可是立刻就因为这惊喜称呼而彻底消散。满心喜悦下崔始源就想把他立刻紧紧搂在怀里，可是妹妹还在一边目光灼灼。

看金钟云走到了后台，崔始源又看了看妹妹，还是有些犹豫，妹妹早已经明白他的纠结，会意地点了点头，“你们去吧，去好好聊聊。嗨呀~听说这里甜品很好吃的呢~”

虽然觉得有些对不起妹妹，崔始源激动地跟了过去，一把金钟云拉到储物间里说悄悄话。

“哥是愿意……接受我吗？”崔始源紧张地涨红了脸。

“废话！我都给你妹妹说我是你……你怎么还这么问？！”金钟云没忍住害羞、红着脸捶了崔始源一下撒气。

哪怕被重重捶了一下，崔始源还在傻笑，“我是太兴奋了！没想到这一天这么快就来了！”崔始源伸出手臂，把金钟云珍重地扣在怀中。

被这个温暖怀抱包裹的金钟云也不挣扎了，就那样乖乖窝在身材高大的小男朋友的宽阔怀里、头因为深埋所以声音闷闷，“上次知道正洙哥走了时我就犹豫了……想着不如不要再和你浪费时间错过，其实年龄什么的也不重要。我本想答应你的，哪想你见了我就告诉我说你要老实做我弟弟？我能怎么说又能说什么？就没办法说出口啊……”

金钟云轻轻把手搂在男朋友腰上，“我最近想了很多……我很怕因为之前我的态度，你就打算放弃我去喜欢别的人了……我还没想好要怎么和你说这些话，钟真就急冲冲告诉我，你带了一个女孩子来店里……我还能怎么想啊，我当然以为你是故意带过来气我的啊，所以我就赶快过来了……”

崔始源把在自己怀里闷闷抠手指的金钟云捞出来，带着笑意向他撒娇，“哥怎么会这样想啊！就这么不相信我嘛~”

金钟云凭白闹了个大乌龙也无力反驳，只是低着头撅嘴扣手手。

崔始源看他那个样子就止不住心动、哪还顾得上算账，只是又把他拉到怀里搂好，“我是真的喜欢哥，哥要相信我啊！这次我妹妹来找我就是想来见见我喜欢的人、见见你。可是我怕会吓到你，所以本来打算以后再介绍你们正式见面的……”

金钟云听到这里又心急，挣扎出来又捶了他一拳，“这下可好了！你妹妹第一次见我，我就是这个样子！我就这么凶！你妹妹和你家里人要怎么想我啊！”

崔始源被连着捶了几下挺痛，却还急急安慰生闷气的男朋友，“没事的哥，我会解释的，都怪我没处理好，才让哥误会生气。哥你知道的，在我心里哥一直都是最好的那个人~”

这句听起来像是不走心的哄骗用话，可是金钟云知道这个正经又纯良的人是真的这样想才会这样对自己说，而不是只是为了说出来哄生气的自己。

听了这种话还能有什么气呢。

金钟云红着脸哼了一声，又搂紧了崔始源的腰投入他的怀抱。

__

一起开车把妹妹送到机场，崔始源先下车去帮妹妹取出行李，还在车内的妹妹看着金钟云，努力斟酌着语句：“钟云哥哥，我哥哥是真的很喜欢你。我知道你们应该是刚在一起……嗯我哥哥很死脑筋，他以后可能还是会惹你生气……”妹妹还没想好那些劝说交代的话究竟应该怎么说，金钟云已经点了点头，“没关系，我知道你的意思、我知道你想说什么。”

“我会好好珍惜他，我会好好对他的。” 

__

所以朴正洙回国后，才知道原来自己无意中又凑成了一对垃圾小情侣。

不过没关系——

自己有信心，和金希澈随便努力一下仍然会成为最秀的那一对。

__END__


	4. 【番外三】赫海篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 虐狗小情侣的恋爱生活~

虐狗小情侣在尚且年幼的时候就已经相识。

开学第一天，自己背着小书包的小小李东海顺利乖巧地到达了分配好的班级，听着老师的安排站在门口，苦恼地咬着嘴唇踮着脚，不知道该选择哪个位置坐下。

看到这只在门口翘首苦恼的人间甜蜜水蜜桃，早就已经选定了位置，也盯了好一会儿的小皮猴子李赫宰突然叮哩咣啷地从自己的座位上起了身，通红着脸走了过来，“你……你好！你愿不愿意……和我做……朋友呀？”小皮猴子羞涩又紧张，把手藏在身后扣来扣去。

“不知道呀，”小水蜜桃抿着嘴羞涩地笑，“我想想吧~”

说罢李东海果断地背着书包，经过了愣在原地的李赫宰，直接走到了李赫宰身边空着的位置上坐了下来，又扭头对新同桌李赫宰灿然一笑。

__

因为李东海的缘故，李赫宰也很快认识了其他几个哥哥。这两个人从此就每天在“李赫宰花样逗李东海、李东海啜泣告状、李赫宰被哥哥们揍”之中循环往复。

可是李赫宰总是一边傻笑着逃得飞快来躲避暴躁哥哥爱的抚摸，一边耍宝把在温柔哥哥怀里流泪的李东海逗得破涕重笑。

两个人就这样牵着手皮来闹去，在鸡飞狗跳中快乐成长。

在几年后，在朴正洙和金希澈合伙请吃饭的升学庆祝宴上，李赫宰紧张地拉着李东海躲开众人，偷偷跑到幕布后面。

即使是几年过去了，李赫宰在面对李东海时一紧张还是会羞红了脸，就这样背着手扣来扣去，“东海呀……你愿不愿意……和我……在一起啊……”

“不知道啊，”李东海在月光下狡黠地笑，“我想想吧~”

然后李东海轻轻俯身向前，亲吻了李赫宰那紧张颤抖的嘴角。

__

几天过后四个人寻了时间出来吃饭，李赫宰鼓起勇气站了出来，扭扭捏捏地把自己两个人在一起了的消息告诉了金希澈和朴正洙。

知道了这两个弟弟终于真正在一起，朴正洙放心地勾起唇角，温柔地笑了笑。可是金希澈却故意板起脸，把李赫宰拉到一边一阵恐吓、警告他不准欺负自家的大白菜，后又还是摸了摸李赫宰的头温暖地笑了。

朴正洙冷眼凝视着这个嘴硬心软又不肯承认的王幼稚男人，对天翻了个巨大的白眼，拉着一旁乖巧笑着的李东海果断扭头就走。

公开了恋爱情况的李东海仍旧如之前那样三天两头地向哥哥们告状，撅着嘴抱怨李赫宰，只是告状的理由逐渐从合理变得荒唐。

其他哥哥纷纷看透了这个闹腾鬼名为告状实为秀恩爱的本质，逐渐对他不加理会，只有金钟云仍然对可以有合理借口收拾李赫宰乐此不疲，听到李东海一撒娇叫人就立马提起拖鞋到处找李赫宰。可是李赫宰完全不怕他，只是仍旧笑嘻嘻地火上浇油，直把金钟云惹得更加火大。只有金希澈不耐烦地露出充满杀气的微笑时李赫宰才会瞬间色变，讪笑着去求饶。

就这样，因为男朋友总是向哥哥们告状所以总生活在水深火热之中的李赫宰摸了摸头，忧愁地觉得自己最近冲刺都比以前快了许多。可是看看粘着自己的男朋友总是露出的甜蜜乖巧猫咪笑，李赫宰的小小抱怨又渐渐消散，只能挫败地摇头。

算啦，我的亲亲宝贝开心才最重要嘛。

__

就这样，虐狗小情侣认识了很多年、又交往了多年，彼此之间的了解都深入到骨子里。也许经历了长期交往的情侣间都是这样，有时候对着坐在一起也无话，可是却会在抬头看向对方时和他同样充满爱意的眼神相遇，然后纷纷低头为心里的甜蜜爱意偷笑。

随着年岁的增长和时间的沉淀，两个人的心里自然也逐渐装填了更多的东西，可是对彼此的爱意始终都占很大比例。

直至毕业季，李东海被一个自己尤其尊敬的教授推荐去国外的顶级学院进修。教授非常欣赏这个有才华又赤诚的学生，一直认真严肃地帮他规划着未来的发展道路。李东海对教授的这个提议也很心动，理智上知道能有机会这样深入学习自己的专业领域、不应辜负也不应该放弃，可是情感上还是久久犹豫，只因为一个问题。

这唯一的问题就是——

自己舍不得李赫宰。

甜蜜宝贝罕见的一连数日都郁郁失眠。

李东海纠结又烦恼，在夜间辗转反侧。

李东海那样心知，这么好又珍贵的机会不应该就这样凭白放弃，而且教授对自己的苦心栽培也不应该被自己辜负。可是自己和李赫宰在一起共同度过了这么岁月早就已经把彼此写进了人生，也已经习惯了有彼此的生活。

李东海低垂着眉眼，不知道该如何度过出国后只有自己的往后。

李东海实在太苦恼了，也迟迟不知道该如何告诉李赫宰这件事。李东海想和李赫宰见个面好好商讨一下这件事，可是李赫宰因为近期繁忙的工作又总是抽不出时间。李东海等来等去终于等到情绪失控，干脆狠下心直接发短信告诉李赫宰。

“赫啊，我要出国了。”

李东海紧握着手机却又不由得颤抖，只是咬牙等待着来自男朋友的回复，可是手机始终悄无声息。

第二天，再次一夜未眠的李东海终于看到手机闪烁——李赫宰终于终于打来了电话。李东海秒接却沉默，只听到那边李赫宰疲惫的声音，“东海啊，我刚刚看到你发的信息了。我觉得这是一个很好的机会，你应该去。”

李东海胸腔一凉又一空。

“……我知道了。”

真是奇怪，只是挂个电话而已，声音怎么这么响？竟然震得我眼泪都掉下来了。

李东海悄悄抹着泪。

你怎么能这样轻描淡写地就让我去呢？毫不犹豫也不挽留？我虽然知道这是最理智的做法，也一直知道你冷静，却没有想到你竟真的如此冷静。

所以这里就是你和我携手抵达的最终节点了吗？你要就这样洒脱和我挥手告别？那我是不是也应当抹掉泪，和你平静分别？

不……我做不到。

原来，一直都只有我一个人在恋恋不舍。

__

李东海终于还是咬着唇委屈地落了泪，肆意宣泄着自己最近的复杂纠缠情绪。可是心中委屈也不敢给其他哥哥说，李东海只是默默又给自己最信任依赖的温柔哥哥打了个电话。

听到朴正洙温温柔柔叫自己名字，刚勉强冷静下来的李东海又委屈地哭了出来。

朴正洙的嗓音经过电话失真也仍旧那么温柔，“我们东海在哭吗？受了什么委屈等一会见面了告诉哥，哥给你做主。”

已经工作了的朴正洙就这样急急请了假地赶去见李东海。站在门口可怜兮兮地等着的李东海一看到哥哥的身影就先红了眼眶，一个飞扑冲进了因为自己一个电话就义无反顾赶来的温柔哥哥怀里。

平日里咋咋呼呼风风火火的开心果今日只是依靠着哥哥默默流泪，惹得自小宠他到大的朴正洙无比心疼，只能先把他搂在自己怀里轻拍着无声安慰。等怀里的李东海稍稍平静下来，朴正洙才把他拉出来擦了擦泪，也不开口催促而是就等着他自己开口。

李东海三言两语说完大概，皱皱鼻子又想落泪，“哥……赫宰他都不在乎我了……我觉得我们两个可能要就这个样子分手了……”

认真了解了情况的朴正洙好笑又温柔的摸摸弟弟的脑袋，“好好和他谈谈嘛东海，赫宰也是希望你能好好发展。而且不要自己闷着头一个人担心，你应该对赫宰有信心才对，他不会这样子对你的。”

“否则希澈都不会放过他的。”

__

被温柔哥哥鼓励后李东海又充满了勇气，况且就算是要分手也要认真告别才行，李东海擦擦泪给自己鼓气。

只是这个疑问压在心头太难以释怀，李东海一口气冲到李赫宰的宿舍，坐在床头狠命摇醒他，劈头盖脸就问：“你是不是不想和我在一起了？想趁着我出国刚好和我分手？”

又累又懵的李赫宰一醒来，就看到自己爱人坐在自己床边，清澈双眸含着两汪泪水。

感知到了他的不安，李赫宰猿臂一伸，心疼地把他抱在怀里轻声哄着，又亲了亲他含泪的眼尾，“宝贝，当然不是。我满心都是你又怎么可能与你分手？”

“你要出国我当然也舍不得你。可是一段良好的恋爱关系应该是鼓励我们彼此变得更加优秀才是，我不能成为你的负担，我不能耽误你。要不然总会有那么一天你会后悔你放弃了的这次机会，而我会一直后悔因为我才使你错失了机会。那个时候我们之间才是真的完了。”

李东海搂着男朋友的腰把头埋在他怀里又有点委屈，“那怎么办啊……我们就这样异地异国吗？我好舍不得啊……”

李赫宰搂着怀里的宝贝得意地笑了，却又有些紧张，“我也舍不得啊，我这几天就是在忙着进行工作交接，然后我辞了职。你男朋友这么优秀，肯定到那边也能顺利找到工作，所以这对我来说也是一个很好的机会。”李赫宰把男朋友从怀里拉出来擦了擦泪，又冲着他得意地挑了挑眉。

“所以，宝贝，你愿不愿意我去国外陪你啊？”

“不知道哦，”李东海终于破涕重笑，扑进他怀里，“我想想吧！！”

真是的，我真是被这个嘴硬的小坏蛋吃得死死的。

李赫宰在心底甜蜜地抱怨。

__

虽然李赫宰详细解释了一番，李东海才知道原来是自己室友一开始就通风报信把教授给自己的建议告诉给了他，所以他才会早就开始了旧工作交接和新工作的寻找，也才会近期那么忙但是对自己要出国的消息不好奇也不询问。

他早就做好了和自己一起走的准备。

可是后来李东海还是向金希澈和朴正洙又告了李赫宰一状。

金希澈听到李东海讲自己哭就开始咬着牙撸袖子打算收拾李赫宰，把李赫宰吓得表情僵硬只会苦苦求饶。朴正洙和李东海就在旁边撑着脸，温温柔柔地看这即将发生的人间惨剧。

李赫宰：委屈巴巴泪流满面到处躲。

为了哄男朋友要加班还要被揍，我真的好累好辛酸哦！

惨还是我惨！

__END__


	5. 【番外终】澈特篇

我是孤独的飞鸟，只有在你身边才算归巢。

__

朴正洙自己一个人到过很多地方，也早就习惯于自己一个人旅游。

虽然自小为人严谨温柔令人放心所以经常被拜托照顾弟弟们，也纵然已经习惯了被身边的弟弟们热闹围绕，朴正洙仍然是一个非常自立的人，也同样非常享受自己一个人说走就走、想去哪里就能去的超高效率。

只有在单独旅行时，朴正洙真正才能求到自己内心深处的宁静。

__

在多年后终于听到金希澈表白心迹时，朴正洙却没出息地悄悄退缩了。慌里慌张带着行李出了门，朴正洙心一横干脆随便买了一张出国的机票。

出去走走吧，在一个只有自己的地方、听听自己内心最炽热的声音。

看清楚自己究竟想要什么。

是从此与他划清界限，还是得以相拥而眠。

__

真正出了国，朴正洙也从听到金希澈坦白心意的惊惶中冷静了下来，也认真计划着自己的行程安排，打算用这段时间好好犒劳一下这两年辛苦工作的自己。

于是朴正洙自己就去了很多地方，有时候一时兴起还会在当地民宿打个短工来见证世界旅客和风土人情。一来二去，自己独自漂泊在外的时日越积越长。

弟弟们当然心急，所以总是打电话发短信撒娇、明里暗里催促尽快回去。朴正洙知道这是弟弟们想自己、担心自己，也知道自己已经离开了很久，可是内心深处却始终还是犹豫着，也迟迟没能动身返航。

朴正洙着实不像网瘾少年金钟云和感性甜心李东海，也是真的不怎么喜欢拍照，更不用说什么发自己的照片出来。可是这次独自在外，朴正洙也会偶尔也发一些自己的最新动态出来，让弟弟们，和他放心。

无论如何……总还是想尽量让他少一些难过。

__

其实虽不肯承认，朴正洙去哪里都会想到金希澈，联想到曾经和他一起的那些过往。

在法国的卢浮宫，看到所展览出的一幅幅大拿所绘的世界名作，不如你中学时在各种卷子上胡乱画给我看的不知名简笔画好看。

在寒冷的冰岛看到的漫天绚丽极光，像极了高中毕业那年我与你一同去参加毕业聚餐却迷路时，意外又偶然看到的盛大烟火。

坐着欧洲各国间慢悠悠纵行的列车，却不由得想起那年学校组织春游时，你坐在我身旁，熟睡时头轻轻靠在我肩上。

而在欧洲某个不知名村落所举行的盛大节日上，万人欢呼相拥中只有我独立似孤岛，我却恍惚间总是听见你站在远方，大声呼喊我的名字。

哪里都没有你，却哪里都是你。

再后来朴正洙心血来潮想去看看离太阳最近的西藏布达拉宫，却在旅途换乘中，在塔尔寺附近听到介绍时决定先去这里看一看。

这座藏传佛教的佛寺，朴正洙本来只是想简单参观一下，并没有什么拜一拜的打算。原本就不算是一个有信仰的信徒，哪怕是以前忧伤暗恋期的时候也没有恳求过上天什么，如今更不可能有什么渴求。

朴正洙就随意地随着熙攘的人流一间一间观览。心中原本是没有所求的，可是一路上看到无数的信众虔诚跪倒朝拜，身着的护具破旧又褴褛，神色仍旧虔诚又平和。

朴正洙内心轻轻一颤。

跟随着熙攘人流向前走，迷糊中已经到了大金瓦殿的佛像前。内心一动，朴正洙上前，端正在佛像前跪下轻轻叩首，内心的愿望破土而出——

祈求家人安康长乐，祈求弟弟们都顺遂平安，也希望您能保佑希澈身体健康……不要再受腿痛折磨。

我虽不知道究竟有没有神佛，可是哪怕只是千万分之一的机会倘若是有，也望他能佑你，再不痛苦。

__

真正逃出来后，一个人静下心旅行时，才恍然看清那件我想要看清又一直逃避不敢看清的事情——

爱你已经是我多年来下意识的习惯，我却还在迟疑惴惴些什么？我究竟什么时候才肯认真面对自己的真心？

也许我不该再怀疑和不安于自己对你的爱意，也该相信你对我的感情。

承认吧朴正洙——

你对他，永远都有蓬勃爱意。

在外漂泊这么久，心底的最固执真实的声音终于突破了坚固伪装，为自己所真正听闻。

轻轻拂过一排转经筒，朴正洙终于能够抛开心底最后的那一点犹豫。

“滴——”

“您的特别关注【宇宙大明星_希】开始直播了，点击这里直达观看——”

布达拉宫这次就先不去了吧，从下次开始尝试两个人一起去旅游应该也很好。

__

飞鸟终将归巢。

从此他再也没有发过单人旅行照。

__END__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 想稍微啰嗦好多句解释一下澈澈和特特的心路历程 
> 
> 大概就是小时候特就动心喜欢上了澈 做过傻事也试探过  
但是澈刚开始没有察觉自己心意的时候就挺无心的 行为举止都毫无它意  
特就时间长了觉得伤心了  
后来就藏起心思当普通朋友
> 
> 其实特心里还是一直惦记着澈 喜欢澈  
因为想写的就是他的那种纠结又矛盾的心情所以很多描写我没有写的那么明显有一些含蓄（也因为文笔不好不知道怎么明显又含蓄的表示 很多地方是我表达的不到位）
> 
> 感情中没有好好传达心意的两个人很容易被自己的主观想法和感受引导 也会误会啊什么的  
也容易放大自己受过的委屈苦难
> 
> 而且特不傻！ 不是说他看不出来  
有的时候心里有隐隐的猜测可是他怕又是自己一厢情愿自作多情  
所以从来不敢认真相信自己感觉 有感觉也告诉自己都是错觉
> 
> 想要抽身的人一般都对自己比较残忍  
时间长了他就习惯性躲避 不太会再往那个方向想
> 
> 知道自己走后澈去没见到澈还是会纠结心情复杂 纠结复杂什么呢 还是没见到会有点遗憾后悔  
实际还是想见  
但是他硬着心肠没有让自己往下想自己为什么纠结
> 
> 深夜和李东海剖析自己  
想放下是真的  
可是实际这么久都没有放下也是真的
> 
> 因为一直以来太在意  
骂自己没有出息 可是再骂也没有用  
只能强迫自己 没有放下也要装作放下  
给李东海说的话里 实际上  
一半是实话一半是逞能说狠话  
所以才会李东海都感觉到特说话前后颠三倒四
> 
> 说狠话瞒不过自己的啊  
所以这也是一开始他想见澈又心情复杂的原因  
不见就可以假装 好像自己瞒住了自己  
可是真正见到就会知道 不是这样的  
自己的真心骗不过自己
> 
> 李海和童攒局让他俩见面  
金希澈一来就决定为了他多做个鸡汤  
分开五六年吧还是记得他最爱的那个菜品是怎么做的也最拿手  
因为金希澈爱喝 所以放在他正前面  
金希澈也是一上来就先喝汤 心满意足  
因为他是真的爱喝
> 
> 崽子们都跑了以后只剩两个人  
心慌是真的可心动也是真的
> 
> 接忙内组后被菇告诉了评论事件  
特心里一直以来压抑着的猜想就全部冒了出来 就内心很乱 想听金希澈真的讲讲这个事情  
可是一听就脑子更乱 心也更乱  
不敢相信原来这么多年澈原来真的在守着他 也有那个同样的想法
> 
> 可是仍然不敢相信他俩能真的在一起 不相信在一起之后真的能长久 就还是害怕被丢弃分手啥的  
就跑了想静一静 
> 
> 后来还是不舍得澈澈  
就遵从最内心的想法回来了
> 
> 至于澈澈 也不渣不傻  
就是有点后知后觉
> 
> 小时候和正洙一起上学 朋友多也没有觉察自己心意 就把正洙当朋友  
后来觉察到的时候正洙已经缩起心意了
> 
> 所以他犹犹豫豫的就扭扭捏捏暗戳戳表示自己心意  
结果朴正洙以为他还是把自己当朋友 但是就这样子做的事情让朴正洙觉得都是自己自作多情 觉得金希澈这样是无心的 所以也不敢去相信  
哪知道金希澈实际是诚心的
> 
> 金希澈也是试探试探没结果就有点退缩了  
怕朴正洙拒绝啥的也怕正洙不喜欢  
怕正洙会跑
> 
> 后来上不同的大学他们就保持没有那么亲密的朋友关系  
我是指不那么亲亲密密也不总联系但是你还是我的好朋友那种
> 
> 有女朋友也是误传  
金希澈实际为朴正洙守身如玉好多年  
坚定不是想要的那个人我就不要的理念
> 
> 然后等到小情侣回国后弟弟们疯狂助攻就终于go了
> 
> 澈澈我觉得真的遇见真正喜欢在乎的人的时候反而会有点束手束脚会羞涩  
就像他在综艺上遇见安绍熙和邱淑贞的时候就不敢直视 还有点眼神飘忽不定 可是对着hani这种好妹妹就不太会尴尬
> 
> （这么一说澈澈我同那期看到特特也害羞觉得尴尬岂不是真的心动！！83szd！！）
> 
> 所以文中澈澈性格有点考虑和借鉴这个方面
> 
> 这两个人大概就是这样
> 
> 至于弟弟们
> 
> 李海是从小向朴正洙撒娇着一起长大  
他俩认识时间最长 所以李海非常了解特  
也明确的看出来了特心仪澈
> 
> 至于澈澈心事  
是眼色一等的童第一个猜到的
> 
> 最后童和海这两个人在一起一合计  
好嘛！！ 这是什么实际上是双箭头可是分别都以为是单箭头的苦涩恋爱故事啊！！
> 
> 于是就是他俩牵头一直在助攻  
云云就是在他俩凑成的朴正洙家里吃饭的时候知道的内幕
> 
> 只有李赫宰被瞒到很久以后才知道  
大概就是到特特辞职之后吧……  
不怪他 恋爱中的男人对其他人的恋爱故事不关心也是可以理解的（不是）
> 
> 当然最重要的临门一脚还是菇踢的  
菇菇实为最大功臣


End file.
